Deadly Passion
by Hazeydream
Summary: ShepWeir story. I don’t want to kill you. I can’t kill you.” He stated firmly and let his arms fall to his side. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've done it again! Started another fic while in the middle of another one. Sorry but I can't help it! I just had to start this, it's probably been done before but I hope it's slightly different. Okay, well I guess it's like Mr and Mrs Smith.**

**Spoilers: None that come to mind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Deadly Passion**

PROLOGUE

"Drop the gun!"

The two killers stood opposite one another, guns aimed and ready. The man stared intently into the woman's eyes and saw fear. His gun was still pointing at her forehead, and hers at his. They were standing only a metre apart.

"No, you drop yours."

Another tense moment passed and still no shooting had begun. Suddenly the man's killer instinct diminished and was replaced by confusion. He took in their unusual surroundings again. Hesitantly he lowered the weapon and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching his action suspiciously.

"I don't want to kill you. I can't kill you." He stated firmly and let his arms fall to his side.

She still had her gun trained on him. "Why?" Her voice shook and he could see her confusion too.

"I don't know." He replied. "All I know is that I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She bit her lip and then shouted in frustration. "Stop it! Pick it up and let's finish this!" Her hand began to shake and her lip trembled.

He moved forward until the barrel was touching skin. "Then do it."

Her eyes widened in shock and immediately took a step back. "Why can't I do this?" She whispered tearfully, trying desperately to hold back the unshed tears. It was her job, so why couldn't she kill him?

"Because it is not you." He answered beginning to remember. "This is not what you do."

The woman took a deep breath and finally lowered her aim slightly.

"John?"

"Elizabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good reaction to the prologue. You know I actually got up in the middle of the night to write it coz it just wouldn't leave my head, then I ended up writing the first chapter. This chapter has some fun it to start us off but there will be some serious angst (as you read) further on…unless it takes a whole different turn, which it often does. Anyways, enough talk more action!**

**Laheara: Aye, tis a flashback. I was tempted just to leave it as a random piece of fic though! EVIL LAUGH!**

**TubaPrincess: I'm continuing! I'm continuing!**

**xdaigonstarx: Oh, don't cry! I have to say this is the cutest review I have ever gotten. They're not watching the film but I'm afraid you'll need to wait till later on to see if they shoot one another.**

**Alimoe: thanks for the review Cooleo!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter1**

"I can't believe I let him talk me into this." Dr Elizabeth Weir muttered as she raised her sparring sticks, wincing as a sharp pain knifed her arm.

"You will get better with time and practice Dr Weir." Teyla Emmagen assured her also moving into a fighting stance. "In fact, you are much further along than Colonel Sheppard was after two months."

The expedition leader perked up at this comment. "Really?"

"Yes. You practice whereas he does not and hopes he has somehow improved." Teyla continued disapproval plaster on her face. "Now, let us try it again."

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard screwed up his face as he looked over the food before him. Again, there were no turkey sandwiches. He swore someone was punishing him for his sexist joke earlier. _Bet Elizabeth told them to hide them._

"Hey Andy! Got any turkey sandwiches?" He asked the tall, bulky chef.

"No Colonel. As I have said for the past four days there are none left." Andy replied impatiently. "We have to wait until the next shipment comes on the Daedelus."

John stared at him through narrowed eyes for a second before responding. "Okay Andy. I believe you." He drawled slowly before grabbing a BLT and moving away to the seating area.

_He'll ask again tomorrow! _Andy though annoyed.

"Maybe he really doesn't have any!" Dr Rodney McKay exclaimed tired of hearing the pilot's conspiracy theory.

"Yeah, right. What decent chef allows his kitchen to run out of turkey?"

"Well he is stuck in another galaxy where turkeys are apparently non-existent and it might help if you didn't eat so much of it!" Rodney pointed out then glared back at Sheppard. "Then maybe you should stop pissing off the boss."

"Yeah cause you never do that." John muttered sarcastically.

As the two men ate their food neither noticed the boss enter the mess hall. It wasn't until John heard the words, "turkey" and "again" from the kitchen did he see her. Walking towards them he could see she was not impressed. Smiling charmingly he said, "Hello Dr Weir. Care to join us?"

"Stop bugging Andy about damn turkey Colonel!" Elizabeth ordered trying not to grimace at the pain in her upper arms. "There is none left!"

John sighed and nodded. "Okay, if you say so." His retort only pissed her off more and she stalked off. Watching Weir leave John waited until his smug happiness dissapated and was replaced by guilt. Sighing again he mumbled, "See ya McKay." And rushed after the leader.

He saw her round the corner to the transporter and sped up to catch her. He jumped inside the Ancient lift just as the doors slid shut. "Hey, sorry about that."

Elizabeth shot him an exasperated look. "Take an extra dose of 'childish serum' today?"

"Only to cope with your 'pissed at the Galaxy' pills." He hit back waiting for her angry comeback.

After a minute of mock glaring Elizabeth finally smirked and walked out as the doors opened. John followed nodding at the various military and civilians they passed. Once they reached her office she sat down and took a sip of her coffee, then placed it on the desk along with her sandwich. Her chief military officer plunked down on the chair opposite her desk and clasped his hands together.

"So…what kind of sandwich you got?" He asked while looking out of the glass windows.

"Turkey." She answered and John's head snapped back to face her with wide accusing eyes. "Only kidding!"

"Oh ha ha!" He groaned but allowed an amused smile to show. He enjoyed their daily banter, it often swung from serious to playful to flirting and John enjoyed every second of them. He bet Elizabeth did too, she would just never admit it having to be the impartial boss of a large expedition group. He watched her eat her food and she raised an eyebrow.

"You know if I wanted someone to watch me eat I would go to Rodney." She joked after swallowing a bite.

"Well at least this way there's no drooling." He said then raised his own eyebrow. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Actually, I am." She replied brushing her hands together removing any crumbs. "Why, are you?"

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? I have my lovely boss coming with us."

"Because for once I am coming to watch you off world and you might need to be on your best behaviour?" She offered and brought her cup to her lips. She winced again at the pain in her arms and took a deep drink.

"Okay, first of all I am _always _on my best behaviour and two, that's the second time you've been in cringed in the last 15 minutes. What's up?" He asked his face portraying genuine concern.

"I was practicing with Teyla today." She explained touched at his concern but then remembered he was the cause of the pain. "You know I was quite happy just working out in the gym."

John gave her an earnest look. "It means you will be able to kick any hostile alien butts. Believe me, if you don't get hurt, it can be fun!"

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say John."

* * *

Elizabeth had been listening intently to Major Lorne's description of the village they were visiting and felt excited. She was finally going off world again, something she had been desperate to do for months now. Even more interestingly was that it was with the flagship team so it would give her a great insight into their off world relationship. After Lorne's detailed information she thanked him and addressed the rest of the teams.

"So, everyone understand and ready?" When she received nods from everyone she smiled. "Then tomorrow we have a mission. We embark at 1100 hours. That is all."

Everyone filtered out of the debriefing room and Sheppard fell into step with Weir. "Still looking forward to it? Even after Rodney's extra boring lecture about their technology?"

"Uh huh. And don't act all put out" She said wagging a finger at him. "I know you're happy I'm coming too." And with a quick grin Elizabeth left the scoffing officer and went back to her office.

**A/N: Okay no cliffhangers. Also, had to use Major Lorne even though not seen season 2 yet. He just seems like such a nice character, very protective of our Lizzie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is my second attempt at writing this chapter and went in a total different direction! Not sticking to my plan, yet again! LOL. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I am filling some people's wishes!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 2**

"Not bad" John smirked as he twirled a fighting stick. "Teyla really is a great teacher."

"Thank you." Elizabeth replied smugly. "You know, this fight is actually-" She suddenly leaned forward as if attacking his shoulder and then changed direction so she whacked his thigh causing him to jump and yelp. "-kinda fun!"

John rubbed his thigh and looked up with a fake smile. "Yeah, yeah it is." Then he went for her leg and tripped her up. He had to give Elizabeth credit, she didn't even cry out in pain. She just gasped as her back hit the hard floor. Looking down at her he plastered on a shit-eating grin. "Sparring is lots of fun!" _She looks kind of hot in that gym outfit too! _He thought looking over her tight cropped t-shirt and fitted jogging bottoms.

Glaring up Elizabeth said, "Yep, it definitely is. Be a gentlemen?" She asked embarrassedly while sitting up and stretching out a hand.

He rolled his eyes and placed both of his sticks in one hand. Grabbing her hand he pulled Weir up only watch her spin away and attack the back of his legs. Desperately trying to remain standing John attempted to move away but felt a swift kick behind his ankles and toppled backwards. Landing on his back he grunted. "Ow! Come on!"

Elizabeth crouched down beside his face. "One of the things Teyla taught me…use my feminism to my advantage." Patting him on the shoulder she moved away and grabbed her bag before heading to the doors. "Shake it off Colonel! We've got an important mission tomorrow!" She shouted over her shoulder and John breathed out a disappointed sigh.

* * *

"We must celebrate this new found alliance!" Kelmar announced to the small group gathered in the village hall. "Please, join us for dinner!"

Elizabeth glanced at John who shrugged. Looking on her other side she was met by an enthusiastic McKay who was nodding. "Yes, that would be lovely." She said happy at the pleasant atmosphere for once.

The negotiations had gone very well, too well Weir had thought several times, but she had waved off her qualms hoping it was nothing. They had discussed everything from medicine to training exercises to food. So far this was the best treaty they had been offered since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy.

"You may rest in a special room we have set up for you." Kelmar told them gesturing to two men. "My servants will escort you. Dinner will be prepared and ready in two hours."

John had to hold back the groan in his throat. He hated staying off world longer than was necessary but he had to admit these new allies were extremely friendly, maybe too friendly. Pushing aside his misgivings he followed everyone else.

"Wow!" Rodney exclaimed examining the room. There were three soft looking couches facing each other in the center with a small table with refreshments and drinks on it, which Rodney and Ronon immediately went for. Long red drapes flowed down the giant windows and lit the room with a warm glow. There were a number of artifacts situated around the room that Weir and Teyla took particular interest in. John opted for standing at the door, watching it and listening for sounds.

About 30 minutes later, after some general chit chat, John still hadn't shook off the uneasy feeling lying in the pit of his stomach. Glancing at Ronon and Rodney he saw the greedy twins were dozing and Teyla was hesitantly trying some of the food. Taking a bite she mentioned something to Weir who nodded. She was also about to take a bite when John felt the urge to talk to her.

"Dr Weir!" He called out and immediately got her attention. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Shooting him a puzzled look Elizabeth dropped the piece of food and left Teyla. Walking up to him she gave John a warm smile. "What's up?"

John opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he tried to think of the right words. _How do I put this? _He wondered. "I don't trust our new 'allies'." _Hey, that was easy!_

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. Despite her passive expression John could see the worry in her brown eyes. "Why?"

"I can't explain why…I just have a feeling." He said slowly trying to judge her reaction. Expecting her to laugh or scoff at him he was surprised when she nervously bit her lip and whispered, "You think we should leave?"

"I don't know." John admitted quietly not wanting to risk a new alliance based on his instinct only. "Maybe we should-Teyla!" He cried out and Weir turned just in time to see the small woman slide off her seat and onto the floor.

Rushing up to their colleague's side they found Teyla unconscious and John began to check Ronon and Rodney. "C'mon guys, wake up!" He shouted shaking both of them but received no response from either. "Damn it! What the hell-?" He stopped as he observed the food and drink before them. "The food or drink. They must have drugged it."

"Perhaps they were allergic to something." Elizabeth reasoned not wanting to believe the obvious.

John shook his head. "I doubt it, Rodney maybe…but Ronon and Teyla? We need to get out of here and get back up."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. So how do we get out of here with out them seeing us?"

"I don't think we can. I'm pretty sure there will be guards out there." John said whilst walking up to the doors. Gesturing for no noise he slowly opened the large door. His head disappeared for a second or two then reappeared. "Yep, there just at the end of the hall. They obviously didn't want us to know."

"We'll need to lie then. Say the others will wait so we can radio home-"

"And then bring back up." John finished the plan, pleased they were on the same wavelength. Beginning to re-attach some of his gear he handed Elizabeth a small revolver. She took and reluctantly hid it under her jacket. She checked over the teammates again before turning to John.

"I don't think I can do this." Elizabeth blurted out glancing worryingly at the unconscious team. "I've never-"

"Elizabeth, look at me." John said firmly grabbing her shoulders. "You'll be okay. All we need to do is get to the gate without looking suspicious. Just say you need to check up on repairs back on Atlantis." He said then gave her a small smile. "Besides, you can kick butt now. And pretty well too!"

This earned him a grateful smile and Elizabeth nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

But before they even made it to the door, it opened to reveal four guards along with Kelmar in front, holding a small, silver device. His friendly face had turned into a sneering one and he gave them a satisfied smile. "I knew we had found two."

The last thing John saw a bright silver beam heading straight for them and then blackness.

**A/N: Not giving Ronon much cause I've not even seen him in an episode yet so anything he does is based on what I've read or heard. I know Weir might be slightly out of character in the first bit but it was fun to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Bit of a short chapter and I hope it isn't too confusing!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 3**

**ATLANTIS**

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" Colonel Caldwell asked leaning on the conference table directing his question at the team before him.

"Well, after the negotiations we were set up in a room to rest." Rodney told him fidgeting with his hands. "Um, I had some food and then…and then we woke up at the gate."

Caldwell frowned disappointingly and turned to Ronon. "Was it the same for all of you?"

"Pretty much, for me anyway." Ronon concurred folding his arms and glancing at Teyla.

"It must have been the food." Teyla guessed. "I was feeling fine until I ate some and then I felt faint."

Caldwell sighed and perched on the table. "So, none of you think Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir had any of this food?"

All three shook their heads. "I do not believe so. But Colonel Sheppard did want to speak to Dr Weir before I passed out. I believe he may have had suspicions. We woke up at the gate along with our gear. We then headed back to the village only to find it empty." Teyla finished reporting, guilt gracing her pretty features.

"An entire village? Empty?" Dr Carson Beckett asked disbelievingly. "How'd they manage that?"

No one could provide any answers. They sat in silence waiting for Caldwell's orders. Finally he stood back up. "Right. Take a jumper and scout the planet. Perhaps they moved camp. Search for any kind of unusual activity-"

He paused as Beckett coughed and added, "On second thought you may search tomorrow. I'll send another team today."

"But-" All three began but were cut off by a loud Scottish voice.

"Excuse me but you were all drugged wae something and I've yet tae check you over. So yir not going anywhere until I give you the all clear!" The medic told them sternly ignoring the grumbles he received in response.

"I'm fine! Give me some food and I'm ready!" Rodney declared banging a fist on the table but shut up as Carson mouthed the words "big needles" and stood up.

"You better get to the infirmary." Caldwell advised them watching the chief medical officer leave.

As they followed Carson, Caldwell made his way to Weir's office. He stood for a minute in the doorway to view the space. Since he had come to Atlantis he had badly wanted this very opportunity, to take over Weir's job. But now it had arrived, it didn't feel as good as he thought it would.

Leading this expedition would have been more satisfying if he knew his two colleagues were safe.

* * *

UNKNOWN PLANET 

John was dragged from his deep slumber by the smell of something foul. Wrinkling up his nose he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked by the bright light that greeted him. Blinking he waited until his eyes focused before trying to move his head.

Glancing around he saw he was in a small white room. Examining his surroundings he saw two longish tables, various containers placed on them and a few ugly looking machines. John deduced he was in a lab. Biting his lip he thought back to what had happened.

He had been hit by a silver beam and woken up in a dark cell. It had been quite big with several other men in it. He had had no idea where Elizabeth was and this more than anything had made him panic. Suddenly the other prisoners had approached and one suddenly attacked him. And so a fight had ensued. However, it seemed only John was on his own side and the rest were against him.

Despite taking many blows he had fought back and beaten them effectively. During his one on one with the last standing man he had taken a blow to the head and passed out. Drifting off he had been sure he was a dead man.

But here he was alive with a thumping headache and strapped to an uncomfortable chair in an alien lab. Oddly he felt like he was at the dentist. He shuddered realizing he may be tortured and prayed Elizabeth wasn't going through the same ordeal. Suddenly he heard voices approaching the door. Quickly scanning the lab for a way out the officer was disappointed not to find one and closed his eyes pretending to be unconscious again.

John heard the door open. "And he beat all of them?" A man's voice questioned.

"Almost." Another replied, his voice louder now they were fully in the lab. "He sustained a blow to the head by the last one standing. But he performed a lot better than any others we have tested recently."

"Did he kill any of them?" The first man asked and John felt a presence next to him. Despite having his eyes closed the pilot could feel someone's stare and tried to keep his breathing steady.

There was a clinking of glass and a shuffling of feet. "No. But that could be programmed. His killer instinct is there, it just has to be nurtured." John didn't like the sound of that.

"And what of the woman?" John's heart jumped at that and listened intently.

"She too performed very well. She is not as good as this one but she can handle herself. Both are fine candidates Chancellor, believe me." The man's voice sounded excited and John had to restrain himself from pulling against the binds holding him arms. _Programmed? Killer instinct? What the hell are they planning? _He wondered.

There was silence and then a sigh. "Very well Dr…begin the procedures. How long will they take?"

"8 days. But they will have to be run through a number of scenarios first before being placed in the field. Just to ensure they have all the specific attributes."

"Do you need guards?"

"No. There will be no need to remove him from that chair for the next few hours. Protection should not be needed."

"Good. Then you have our backing once again Veron…and again we hope you give us 6 new assassins."

John flinched at the word 'assassins' and heard footsteps walk away. The other man began moving around the room and this is when John chose to react. Peeking through half opened eyelids he watched a tall skinny man in a white tunic approach his chair. As he reached for something pass John's head the officer grabbed the man's wrist and pushed it back hearing a small crack.

"Ow!" the scientist screamed sinking to the floor and holding his arm. But John kept pushing it back.

"Where am I?" He growled leaning forward to the man's face. The man let out a whimper and John pressed harder. "What the hell do you have planned?"

"Ah! Please…please…there is no way you can escape!" The doctor whined, gasping through the pain.

"Let me out of here!" Sheppard roared pulling against his restraints but still holding his captor's damaged wrist tightly. Suddenly the door to the lab burst opened and two men walked in. John recognized them immediately as two of the men he beat in the previous cell. _What the hell!_

They rushed over and pulled the scientist away. Aiming a large gun at John one guard glared menacingly before smiling smugly. "This will be wonderful pay back!"

And he fired.

**A/N: I tried not to make Caldwell seem that bad. As if he still wants Weir's job but not at the risk of her life. So please R'N'R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, not getting many reviews but hey there are a lot of hits so I'll keep going. Thank you very, very much to those who have reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

"Who the hell does he think he is!" Rodney shouted as he flung his vest on the ground.

"Dr McKay-" Teyla tried but he continued ranting.

"I mean, just because there were no WEAPONS on the planet doesn't mean we should just abandon it!" He cried unclipping and dumping his gear violently causing Teyla to flinch. "Valuable scientific research could be done!"

"I agree with you Dr, but Colonel Caldwell is in charge." Teyla reminded him softly understanding his anger and frustration.

He took a deep breath and scowled at her. "Yeah, well, Elizabeth would have seen the potential of the planet!" And with another sigh he walked out of the armory.

Teyla glanced wearily at Ronon before removing her weapons. "He's been really tense lately." Ronon noted watching his teammate closely.

The sadness in Teyla's eyes was evident. "He is missing Dr Weir and John and with no closure…it is like Lt Ford being lost to us again."

Again Ronon stared at her before adding, "It's been 2 months since they went missing Teyla." He reminded her knowing she had not let it go either. She paused hanging up her jacket and then faced him with a defiant expression.

"But we can always hope Ronon." She told him and walked out leaving him alone.

* * *

UNKNOWN PLANET

A man with light blue eyes adjusted his black hat as he peered through the trees. He watched the group of men carefully observing their nervous eyes and bulky weapons. Chuckling he whispered to himself, "This is almost too easy."

Bringing up his own gun, a slick looking black sniper gun, he rested it on the thick branch in front of him ensuring it wouldn't break. Satisfied he finally looked through the lens and gently maneuvered the weapon so it was pointing directly at his target: a tall, slim man with graying hair and thick jacket.

He slowed down his breathing concentrating solely on his pray. Waiting until one of the hench men moved a little further away he pulled the trigger. The man went down without a sound, the only noise coming from the jostling of his 'guards' who circled around looking into the dim trees and those who were checking for a pulse that was no longer there.

Quickly dismantling the weapon the killer placed it securely back in his black bag and immediately made his way back to the Stargate. Reaching the DHD he punched in 7 symbols and waited for the shimmering blue pool of water to emerge. Without looking back he stepped through the event horizon leaving behind any guilt or regret.

Once on the other side the man nodded to the security guard stationed at the gate and made his way to the nearest building. Before entering he took a quick glance at the magnificent city situated behind the small construction and marveled in its beauty.

Whilst he had heard many complain of its gloominess (many visitors from other worlds) he found it wonderfully refreshing from all the grassy and sandy planets that populated the galaxy. Perhaps he preferred it because of his profession: Professional killer. It was a great place to hide in until he was given his next set of instructions.

Once deep inside the complex the man pressed a button and entered a lift. Pressing the black button the doors slid shut and he began to feel a dropping sensation. After 30 seconds the doors opened to reveal a petite woman in a cream tunic dress carrying a clipboard. The man gave her a charming smile.

"Derma, you look lovely today." He exclaimed removing his hat to reveal disheveled black hair

Derma gave him a knowing look. "Thank you, Rami. I trust your task went well?" She began walking down a bustling corridor.

Rami nodded falling into step with her. "Yes. Very well in fact." They rounded the corner and stopped outside a door.

Derma faced him. "Good. Chancellor Boron will want to see you in 30 minutes." And with a curt nod the blond haired woman walked away leaving Rami to enter the room on his own.

Once inside he went up to a man dressed in dark blue overalls and handed in his bag. No words were exchanged and Rami exited the room and entered one on the other side of the corridor. After hanging up his black outfit he quickly changed into a pair of navy trousers, matching t-shirt and pulled on his boots. Slamming his locker door shut he took a quick glance in the full-length mirror, ran his hand through his messy hair, and then left.

* * *

"I've got 15 minutes Aeros before Chancellor Boron wants to debrief. I don't have time to analyse your food." Rami grumbled trying to finish his own disgusting looking lunch.

"Seriously Rami," His friend mumbled. "I'm sure I've seen something similar to this stuff come out livestock!" This earned him a laugh from Rami.

"Just eat it!" He told him gulping down his last bite and grimaced at the after taste. He took a long sip from his cup, which did nothing to cover the awful flavour.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem…preoccupied." Aeros stated shoving his plate away. "I take it the mission went well?" He whispered his eyes darting around for any eavesdroppers.

"Yeah, everything went fine. Boron will be pleased." Rami assured him thankful he had at least one person who knew about his job.

Aeros and Rami had met a month and a half ago training for a special operations job. Both had been hand picked by the Chancellor to perform 'special missions' for the government. They only knew of each other's true identities but there were rumours of more assassins, however, neither man had met them.

Again Aeros glanced around the room before asking, "And the dreams? You still having them?"

"Sssh!" Rami hissed worried someone would overhear. For the past week he had been having unusual dreams centering around people he didn't know and the Stargate. He had only told Areos, afraid of what the Chancellor would do it he knew about them. Despite sleepless nights, Rami always focused on his missions 100 and he did not want them taken away from him. "Yeah, but they are always the same. And it always has the same wom…"

Rami trailed off as he spotted the person enter the room. Aeros followed his companion's gaze and grinned. "There she is again!" He exclaimed enjoying the embarrassed look portrayed on Rami's face.

Both men sat in silence as they watch a slim, toned woman choose her food and sit down. Her shoulder length, chestnut curly hair bounced as she moved and her brown eyes shone as they focused on her female friend. Rami was entranced and he had no idea why. Sure, the woman was beautiful, obviously very athletic and fit, and had a dazzling smile but it still didn't explain why Rami couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt drawn to her.

"Now, I can understand why you dream of _her, _Rami." Aeros declared pointing his finger at his friend. Rami merely smiled back wondering if it was only her looks that had him obsessed with her.

"Yeah, yeah, look…I've got to go." Rami stated standing up. "Good luck on the mission this afternoon Areos." He wished him and patted his shoulder as he left the table.

"Thanks." Aeros replied noticing out the corner of his eye that the woman they had been discussing was watching Rami leave too.

* * *

"And you believe he is still compotent for this job?" Chancellor Boron asked the blond woman before him.

"Yes, I have spoken to him several times in the past week and he has been fine." Derma assured her boss looking over her chart. "Through our weekly sessions Sheppard has shown no sign of familiarity with Atlantis or his previous life. He assumes he is Rami."

"And what of Weir?" Boron questioned before taking a sip of water. "Any problems?"

Derma shook her head. "No, sir. In fact, her missions seemed to have had no effect on her. However…"

Boron raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Derma?"

"Chancellor…I am a little weary of having them in the same building. I have had reports that they have been lunching at the same time." Derma revealed hesitantly.

Boron nodded thoughtfully for a few seconds before responding. "We'll keep an eye on them. So far they have not spoken, have they?"

"No sir."

"Then we'll leave it at that for now. Keep me up to date." Boron ordered. "Now, if you will excuse me Derma, I have a debriefing with Rami."

**A/N: What you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! And I'm sorry if I got the colour of eyes were wrong but that's the colours I saw in the picture I looked at.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 6**

Rami spun and kicked the wooden figure situated before him causing it to shake violently. Ignoring the pain gripping his knuckles he proceeded to punch the dummy determined to break it. Aeros was still on his mission, fours hours overdue, and Rami was trying to focus on something else thankful the training room was empty.

The training assassin did not notice a woman standing in the doorway, admiring his moves and reluctant to disturb him seeing the determination on his face. Leaning casually on the frame she pondered over what she knew of the man. His name was Rami, a mutual friend had told her, and he was a trainer. Apparently he taught fighting moves to certain members of the government, however she had not been one of them and rumour had it he disappeared off world on his days off. To do what exactly, no one knew.

Suddenly Rami spun half way round and back kicked the dummy then stumbled seeing her standing there.

"Oh!" He exclaimed regaining his composure by flexing his arms and placing a hand on the dummy to still it. "Didn't see you there."

"I'm sorry if I startled you." The woman apologized taking a few steps into the large room. "I didn't want to ruin your concentration…obviously I failed." She stated sheepishly.

Rami shook his head and shrugged. "No, it's fine. I tend to get…you know, caught in the moment." They stared at each other sensing something hanging between them. Unsure of what it was Rami broke the silence. "Um…I've seen you around but we've never met. I'm Rami."

Unwilling to let on she knew this already the woman gave him a warm smile, "Mara. It is strange we've never spoken before considering we work in the same building." She noted placing her bag down by the wall. Her embarrassment was gone and she could feel the confidence she was well known for filter back.

Mara was known as the 'Talking Assassin' as she was famed for her ability to gain information from even the most stubborn prisoners without laying a finger on them. However, many did not know about her other job…government assassinations and Mara relished in the secretiveness. She sensed Rami watching her and moved closer to him, unable to help sauntering.

"Yeah, that is strange." Rami confirmed his eyes twinkling as Mara walked slowly towards him. He got the feeling she was no longer sorry for disturbing him. "So, Mara, what is it exactly that you do?"

As Mara almost reached him, she suddenly sidestepped around him running a hand over the dummy. Rami turned to face her. "I interrogate prisoners." She let him fill in the rest.

Rami's eyes went wide. "_You're _the 'Talking Assassin?" He marveled remembering all the praise he had heard about him…or her as it turned out. "Wow, I'm impressed. You seem so…"

Mara raised an eyebrow. "So, what?" A small smirk played on her lips and Rami couldn't help but stare at them. "Delicate?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Innocent. You just seem so innocent." But this observation appeared to be false as her smirk turned into a devious smile.

"That's what they all say." She turned and walked towards the mats. Rami's eyes immediately fell to her backside beginning to feel a little hot knowing all to well it wasn't from the workout. Mara was evidently here to train as she was wearing a pair of fitted black trousers with a tight sleeveless top that revealed a toned midriff. Rami had to admit the outfit clung to her in all the right places.

"So," Her voice echoed across the room bringing him out of his daydream. "I was wondering if you fancied a quick stick fight?" She asked tilting her head to the side and displaying a sweet smile. "Apparently you're the best."

Rami scoffed as he joined Mara on the mats. "Well, I don't know about 'the best' but I'm pretty good. Think you can take me?" He joked walking over to a bundle of wooden sticks, picking up two and holding them out to her.

Mara accepted them and smiled innocently. "I'd like to try." She replied as she cocked her head to the side eyes roaming over his physique when his back was turned. As if sensing her gaze Rami spun round but she quickly averted her eyes. "Shall we begin?"

Moving into the middle of the mats Rami felt his heart beat faster in anticipation. Whether it was due to the fight or Mara herself he wasn't sure but he could tell she was looking forward to the battle. She was already in a fighting stance, sticks raised and ready. Rami copied her and asked, "Ready?"

"Uh huh!" Mara nodded and then lunged at him with both sticks. Moving to block them Rami was shocked to see his opponent spin to the side and whack his back causing him to lurch forward.

Biting back a retort he turned around and immediately attacked back. For what seemed like hours they spun, dodged and hit each other both ending up on the floor or with nipping cuts or just bruised egos. Rami couldn't believe Mara was matching him move for move and really had begun to think he had met his match when he managed to trip her up in a surprise attack.

Mara landed flat on her back and winced. "Good move!" She gasped unable to move for a second. He loomed over her unsure of whether to help his fallen rival or not. She answered his question by sitting up and attempting to stand. But quickly fell down again and Rami knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly trying to ignore how good she looked with sweat glistening on her forehead and chest.

Mara took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, touched by his concern. "Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me. I'm not that fragile!" They gazed at each other for minute talking in the other's features, both sensing familiarity but not sure why. "I think I'm maybe done."

Dropping his sticks Rami offered a hand and as he stood up she grabbed the back of his shin with her free hand and kicked at his heels. Letting out a gasp of shock Rami fell backwards with a grunt and immediately felt pressure on his legs and waist. Blinking he saw that Mara had straddled him and that he was firmly trapped beneath her light but toned form. She had strategically placed a stick across his throat and was smirking again.

"That was easier than I thought it would be, Rami." She panted enjoying the annoyed expression he used to cover up his shock.

"You cheated." He muttered glaring up at his female captor and tried to move from under her position but with no success.

"Who said we couldn't?" She asked smugly squirming slightly and grinning as he bit his lip. "And you're obviously enjoying your current predicament." She noted amusedly.

_How could someone so beautiful and innocent looking be so vindictive! _Rami wondered neglecting the fact that he was really enjoying the feel of her on top of him. _Guess that's why she's so good at her job, dumb ass! _

Deciding to take the high road before they were caught in this intimate position Rami coughed. "Okay, you win. Can you get off of me please?" She seemed to think over his request and slowly swung a leg around so he was free to go.

As she turned to leave Rami grabbed her waist. _Screw the high road! _Mara let out a yelp as he swung her round and pinned her to the ground. Just inches from each other Mara could feel Rami's warm breath tickle her lips and became lost in his eyes. Instead of seeing concern she now saw darkness mixed in with desire. _Can I seriously do this to a man like him? _She wondered excitedly and barely noticed she could hardly breath because of his weight pressing down. She had managed to gain attention of many men but none so mysterious, handsome and charming.

Never in his dreams had Rami seen this with Mara. They had always been seated around a funny shaped table, or standing on a balcony gazing at a stunning view or in a bright room full of beds with white sheets. But the attraction was definitely there and Rami wasn't complaining, nor did he want to lose it.

Feeling drawn in, Rami leant down closing the distance between their lips and heard Mara's breath quicken. Watching her carefully he saw the same want and desire in her eyes and finally brushed his lips against hers.

**A/N: Sorry, couldn't help the cliffie! I would love to see a version of this on the show, a sexy, manipulating Elizabeth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always taa very much for the reviews! A longer chapter this time. I have totally got mixed up with the chapters so ignore the past 2 numbers coz this really is chapter 6 and I completely missed out chapter 4. Doh! The prologue threw me!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 6**

Rami was woken up by the feel of someone shifting beside him and he hesitantly opened his eyes. Looking to his left he saw the mass of brown curly hair brushing his shoulder and squinted so he could see his companion's face. Mara looked so peaceful, not to mention still beautiful and Rami couldn't believe he had just spent an amazing night with her.

Again she moved and groaned, a sound he had very much enjoyed hearing last night. After their sensual fight and his passionate kiss, all other matters were forgotten and they had left in a hurry for his quarters. It took all his will power just to walk calmly beside her until they had reached his room trying to avoid any suspicion. He wasn't sure why but Rami suspected that the Chancellor wouldn't have been very impressed if he found out.

Once safely in his space the kissing had resumed and clothes were discarded. They had then drove each other crazy for hours until they had collapsed with exhaustion. The fact that they had to keep the noise down just added to their excitement.

Suddenly Mara mumbled something incoherent and jerked awake. At first she donned a puzzled expression, slowly taking in her surroundings and eventually peering up at Rami's face.

A small smile graced her lips and her eyes twinkled. "Hi."

Rami grinned back relieved she was still happy to be here. "Hi. Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah." She giggled, making his heart jump, and yawned before stretching. "I was really, really tired."

Rami smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He received a cheeky smile for his effort and then began brushing his fingers through her dark hair.

"Um, can I just say something?" Mara asked turning on her side, leaving a hand on his chest and sitting up slightly.

"Sure."

She looked a little embarrassed and looked down at her hand as it traced random patterns on his chest. "I want you to know I don't normally…uh…I mean I don't know if you do…"

What she was saying shocked Rami, he couldn't believe the woman who had practically seduced him last night was suddenly unsure. "Mara, what is it?"

She met his eyes. "Um, I don't normally do…what we just did. Okay, maybe when I interrogate prisoners I may act a certain way. But I don't want you to think I just acted that way to sleep with you." Her explanation was becoming rushed. "It's just when we began sparring and physically fighting-"

He understood. "It's okay. I know." He assured her receiving a hopeful look. "You felt it didn't you?"

She nodded looking slightly surprised. "I don't know why I just feel-"

"Drawn to me?" He finished for her. "Yeah. I've been feeling that way for a while too."

Gazing at him for a second Mara eventually laid her head down on the pillow and they lay in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Boron asked eyebrows knitted together, his face grim. 

"Yes, sir. I saw them with my own eyes." Derma confirmed. "They left the training room and proceed to his assigned quarters."

Boron exhaled slowly and looked at the far wall. It was happening, their two recruits were recognizing certain traits in each other.

"Do you think they will become a reliability?" He asked gravely, but received no vocal response, just an affirmative nod. "Are you positive Derma? Because we have just terminated Aeros due to your belief he was altering back to his true identity."

Derma held back a sigh and again nodded. "Chancellor, Areos described his home planet in great detail, as well as his family and friends. He was seeing them in dreams and was questioning his identity."

Again Boron was silent for a few seconds. "Did he tell anyone else?"

Derma shook her head. "He said he didn't want anyone to think he was going crazy and I am sure he did not tell Sheppard. But with him being around Weir so much…and after their night together sir…we cannot ignore the possibility of them remembering."

Boron sighed in frustration. He had really begun to think they had the memory serum perfected. But evidently more experiments would have to happen. "Very well Derma. I will consult with my associates on the best course of action. In the meantime, assign 'Mara' to section 4, keep an eye on 'Rami' and make sure he gets the news of Aeros. We don't want him wondering where he is and asking questions."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Derma replied standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

Rami swallowed the last of his breakfast as he listened to his fellow companions' jokes. The table occasionally erupted into laughter and the trainer/assassin couldn't believe how cheerful he felt. 

Now and then he would glance over at a nearby table, meeting Mara's eyes and grinned as she smiled back. They would then rejoin the conversations around them before repeating the same ritual every few minutes. To both it felt exhilarating, and neither knew why the other had such an affect on them.

Chuckling to a story Toron was telling, with much enthusiasm, Rami didn't notice a stern looking man walk in the food hall and scan the room. Spotting his man he walked over and tapped Rami on the shoulder. Startled, Rami immediately looked at the hand, glanced up and nodded to the owner.

"Rami, Chancellor Boron asked me to deliver this." He stated before adding quietly. "I'm sorry." And leaving the small brown note in his hand walked off.

Rami stared after his retreating back wondering what the hell was in this note. Opening the folded note in his hand Rami skimmed over the note and suddenly found it difficult to breath. Closing his eyes, he then opened them to read the note again.

The body of Aeros was returned to us this morning through the Stargate. The identity of his murders are unknown but rest assured every attempt will be made to find them. I am sorry for your loss.

_Chancellor Boron._

Rami tried to find his breath and blinked back the tears slowly forming in his eyes. Unable to cope with the laughter floating and questioning looks around him he stood up and rushed out of the hall.

Once outside he ignored greetings and comments from others as he walked in a daze to his quarters. Slamming the door shut Rami shouted, "Damn it!" and then sat down on his bed breathing hard. He knew, because of Aeros' job, no attempt would be made to find the bastards that killed him. His death simply meant the mission had not gone as planned therefore someone else would be sent instead.

A knock on the door sounded and Rami managed to growl, "Go away!"

The door then creaked open to reveal Mara who was looking at him with concern. "Rami?" She asked tentatively pausing in the doorway.

Rami looked away not ready for her to see him like this, angry and upset. He knew he wasn't pleasant to be around during these moods and he didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship, or relationship. "Mara, please. You don't want to be around me right now." He warned and was surprised when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Rami, look at me. Tell me what happened." She ordered quietly placing a warm hand on his shoulder. Her voice sounded so inviting and Rami shocked himself by turning to face her. She sat beside him and moved the hand on his shoulder to just behind his neck, caressing it.

Rami could see the genuine worry in her eyes and he took a deep breath. "My best friend Aeros was killed." His voice shook but Rami was determined not to let any tears fall.

"Oh, Rami. I'm so sorry." Mara gasped raising her other hand to touch his cheek, brushing a thumb over it.

Rami couldn't understand why after just one night he felt so comfortable telling her this. Normally he would work through his grief on his own but all he wanted was to be with Mara. "I…he was a true friend." Rami said, thinking over the training, battles and fun they had had together and feeling of loss hurt his chest.

Mara gazed sorrowfully at him and then leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Rami gave a small smile as she did this and then turned to brush her lips. It was as if her lips held the key to feeling better. They continued the chaste kiss until there was another knock on the door.

Rami reluctantly pulled away and motioned to the bathroom. "You better hide, in case it's anyone important."

Mara nodded and followed his advice. Watching him through the small crack between the door and wall she bit her lip still feeling for him.

"Rami," Mara recognized the voice as Derma. "I heard about Aeros, I'm so sorry." She said while placing a hand on his arm causing Mara to roll her eyes. She herself had to speak regularly to Derma but wasn't fooled by her over nice attitude. She had also heard rumours that the psychologist had a thing for Rami. _Yeah he just lost a friend Mara, don't be so cynical! _She scolded herself and tuned back into the conversation.

"Uh, thanks." Rami muttered glancing at her hand.

Derma removed it but stepped a little closer. "Chancellor Boron suggested we have a session this afternoon, if you like we could discuss your feelings." She told him, tucking a piece of long blond hair behind her ear.

Mara heard Rami hesitate knowing he didn't really fancy the idea but agreed quickly when Derma began peering into his room, as if looking for something. "Sure, yeah, that would be great."

Derma flashed him a mega watt smile and nodded. "Good, well I'll see you at noon." And with a final peek around his room, despite Rami trying to block her view, the doctor left.

Mara heard the door shut and Rami breath a sigh of relief. Exiting the bathroom Mara went up to him and saw the annoyance on his face. "You didn't really want to go did you?"

He sighed and placed his hands around her waist pulling her close. "To be honest all I want to do is spend today with you." He told her sheepishly and smiled when she kissed him, rubbing her hands along his arms. It was slow and loving but she ended it after only a few seconds.

"I'm afraid I have a meeting with the Chancellor today myself." Mara explained hating the look of disappointment on his face and wishing she could just forget about Boron. "And now you've got an appointment yourself so…"

"Yeah. I've got training sessions as well." Rami nodded and let his hands fall to his side as she moved away to the door. "Thanks Mara, for…you know."

Walking backwards she smiled understandingly. "Any time. Speak to you later." And with one final fleeting glance she was gone leaving Rami to grief for his friend alone.

* * *

"What? Why!" Mara asked loudly, fighting the urge to really shout. 

Chancellor gave her a warning look that told her to remain calm when in his presence. "We believe your talents are needed right now in Section 4. They have several prisoners who have not spoken a word since we caught them. And if we need you for another mission you will be called." He explained watching the shock dissipate into anger but knew she wouldn't express it. She knew better, they all did.

"Of course." Mara gritted out, swallowing her angry retort.

"You will leave immediately." Boron ordered seeing another flash of fury in her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind now that Mara was seeing Rami, before this wouldn't have bothered her.

"Yes, sir." She snapped and left he room trying not to clench her fists.

After all this time she had finally found someone wonderful, a man who was incredible and she was being transferred to another section on the other edge of the city. As she walked to her quarters to pack Mara realized how much Rami had affected her.

Before she met him the opportunity to move somewhere else because of the need for her talents would have been exciting for her. But now all she felt was sorrow. And she knew the chances of them being able to see each other outside these complexes would be slim. Work wouldn't allow it. Shaking her head Mara knew exactly what she had to do. Once in her room she said aloud, "I have to forget him."

In the next 30 minutes all of her belongings were packed in her bag and she made her way to Rami's quarters. Knowing he would be training she looked around to check the hall was empty and went inside. Moving to his bed Mara re-read her note again and sadly placed it on his pillow. She hated doing this on the very day he lost his best friend too but she had no choice.

Staring at the piece of paper for a minute Mara tried to push back the tears that threatened to fall. Biting her lip she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, before wiping it away and leaving the dim room.

**A/N: How was that? I feel so bad for Rami but it had to be done for the story! Please R'n'R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, thanks for the reviews peepz! OMG! Beginning of Sg1 was ace and soooooooo looking forward to Wed for Atlantis (okay, so it's mainly for the hug, pathetic I know.)**

**Some spoilers from season one's Rising and Home.**

**Chapter 7**

Rami grimaced before lifting his small glass and flung the contents down his throat. Letting out a long breath he waited until the strong, sour taste faded and then indicated for two more glasses. The bar tender frowned but complied quietly advising, "Take it easy."

"Yeah, right." He mumbled and slid off the stool to grab a small booth. Sitting down heavily Rami set the full glasses on the table and took a quick glance around the bar. On the stools sat a bunch of men all sipping their drinks in somber moods, perfectly reflecting his own.

It had been four hours since he found Mara's letter, three hours since he had begged Derma to help him locate her and two hours since attempting to contact Section 4 but with no success. So for the past hour he had been slowly drinking himself into oblivion. He had lost count of how many he had guzzled; signifying that it was a lot, and the room was beginning to spin.

He didn't care though as to him it was the ideal way to end, what felt like, the worst day of his life and he had no intentions of emerging from his quarters in the morning. Boron could reprimand him all he wanted, Rami was drowning his sorrows.

Shoving the last two glasses of potent liquid in his mouth Rami swallowed hard and made a beeline for the bar again, stumbling into anything or anyone in his path. Leaning against the bar he managed to ask for another two but was answered with a firm refusal.

"C'mon!" He slurred barely standing. "Just…just tw-two more and I'll go…"

The bartender shook his head. "Sorry, you've had far too much-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Rami's legs gave way and he fell on to the floor out cold.

* * *

Mara shoved the food about her plate hardly listening to the conversation happening around her. As soon as she had set foot in Section 4 she had been greeted by some familiar faces, those from her training, and had immediately been accepted. Now, a day later, she was sitting with her new colleagues in the mess hall but couldn't eat her breakfast. She felt so guilty for leaving Rami, despite knowing she hadn't had a choice.

_You were only with him one night Mara. _She thought, trying to reason with herself. _So why are you so bothered that he's no longer around?_

"Mara? Are you okay?" Loron asked nudging her arm.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She replied avoiding her friend's eyes and shoving her plate away.

"Not hungry huh?" He asked watching amusedly as the rest of the table all grabbed for an extra bit of food. "What have you got planned for today?" He asked continuing with his own meal.

"I have a meeting with Chancellor Copel and then with Dr Landes." Mara told him thankful for Loron's change of subject.

"Oh, that'll be fun!" He said sarcastically but then gave her a reassuring grin. "Well, I'm sure you'll impress them, goodness knows you have with these guys." He remarked pointing to the others, the majority men.

Surprised to find herself smiling Mara stood up and lifted her tray. "Thanks. I'll speak to you later." Leaving the food court she felt a little better being in this new place and hoped it would eventually feel like home.

* * *

"Rami? Rami?" A quiet, soft voice echoed in his tormented mind and Rami struggled to hold on to the image of Mara standing beside him on a balcony.

**_"You do realize I can get us into all sorts of trouble, right?" He asks copying her stance by leaning on the railing and receiving a nod in return._**

"Rami? Wake up." The voice ordered threatening to ruin his dream.

_**"Y'know, if this conversation is going where I think it's headed, you can put your mind at rest. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't read my book." Rami assures Mara watching her smile nervously and then pull up a seat.**_

**_"Look, all I'm saying is that you are the person who is best qualified to brief General Hammond and the other powers-that-be about the Wraith threat." She tells him leaning her elbows on her thighs._**

**_"Well, maybe so, but I think I'm needed here." He tells her watching her face light up in relief._**

"Rami, please, you must wake up!" The voice commanded again and this time succeeded in shattering his vision of him and Mara in an alien, yet safe feeling room. Groaning Rami slowly opened his eyes only to close them tightly again as light stung them and a dull thudding began in his head. "Rami, Chancellor Boron wishes to speak with you." This time he recognized it as Derma's voice.

Taking a deep breath he sat up and opened his eyes again, waiting until his vision cleared up before looking at the doctor. "Derma?" He asked groggily aware of the vulgar taste present in his mouth and that she was sitting very close to him on his bed. "What happened?"

He heard her sigh and shift on the bed. "We were summoned to a bar in the city where apparently one of our men had been drinking all evening and had collapsed. I must admit Rami, I never expected it to be you." She said her voice laced with disappointment and he dragged his legs off the mattress so he could stand.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly have the best day yesterday so I'm sorry if I was an embarrassment to you." He snapped walking into the bathroom and rinsing out his mouth.

"I didn't say you were Rami." She told him ignoring the disbelieved look on his face. "Chancellor Boron would like to see you today-"

"For what? My punishment?" He asked annoyed wondering why the hell she was still here.

"No, to speak to you about the events of this week. He has not been told of last night." She assured him leaning against the doorframe letting her eyes wander over his messy appearance.

Watching her closely Rami determined she was telling the truth and muttered, "Thanks. When is it?"

"At noon, as always." Derma stated laughing a little. "And then if you like we can have that session you were meant to have yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah." He said sheepishly. "Guess I was a little preoccupied, huh?"

Stepping forward Derma touched his arm flashing an understanding smile. "It's okay. I didn't realize you and Mara were good friends. Why don't you just come along after your meeting? I am free most of this afternoon."

"Yeah, sure." He agreed shifting uncomfortable as she continued to touch him. "See you later then."

Smiling again Derma finally removed her hand and left Rami wondering why the resident psychiatrist was taking such an interest in him and what exactly Boron would want to discuss.


	9. Chapter 9

**The no of hits are rising so thanks guys, especially those who reviewed, special mention to mihobaby75 and deathstreet89!**

**Ashkash: Yeah, cannot wait for Crimbo Dr Who! Eeeee! Thanks for all your reviews for each chapter. Derma scheming huh? See what you think this chap.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 8**

"How did your meeting with Chancellor Boron go?" Derma asked staring intently at Rami as he shrugged and sighed.

"Okay, I guess." Rami muttered trying to appear calm. "He just told me Aeros' murderers have not been found and made general chit chat."

Derma frowned at his unusual phrasing and scratched on her clipboard. "Rami, how have you been sleeping recently?"

Rami thought the question over despite having been asked it in every session with the doctor. He always said he was fine but the dreams were becoming more frequent and reminded him of Mara, someone he was desperate to forget. Pausing for a minute he finally said, "Um…not so good actually."

She raised an eyebrow indicating for him to go on. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Rami began describing the scenes he had seen in his sleep, including his discussions with Mara, and watched Derma carefully for her reaction.

Derma hoped her expression remained passive despite being surprised he had been having dreams. This was a major problem. Waiting until he had finished the doctor tapped her pencil on the clipboard and then made a quick decision on how to fix their problem.

"I see." She said once Rami had stopped talking, looking more agitated as the minutes passed. "Do you believe these will affect your work?"

"Well…they haven't before but due to my recent actions I think they could be, Derma." Rami admitted becoming very pale. "What will Chancellor Boron do?"

Derma gazed at him then leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs. "There might be something that could help Rami." When she saw his eyes light up she knew she had him interested. "We've been experimenting with a drug that helps individuals forget their past. Now, I'm not saying it will work but it could help you forget certain people from your past, therefore allow you to return to work."

Rami looked impressed and peered around him as if someone was listening, despite them sitting in Derma's empty office. "Do you think the Chancellor would agree to this procedure?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Derma nodded. "I could persuade him. I know he does not want to lose another agent. If he says yes, will you be our test subject?"

Rami thought over the idea again, balancing the pros and cons before announcing his decision. "Yes."

* * *

**_Mara takes a deep breath as the breeze ruffles her hair and closes her eyes briefly. The sound of the balcony door opens and she reluctantly tears her gaze from the stunning view to greet the visitor._**

**_"There you are." Rami says as he carries a black bag dressed in some kind of familiar clothing._**

**_"I was just sneaking a breath of fresh air." Mara explains leaning on the railing. "Thought you were off exploring the city."_**

**_"About to." He tells her whilst digging in his bag before pulling out an object wrapped in a cloth. "Picked this up on the mainland. The Athosians made it." He pauses to hand it to her before saying, "Happy Birthday."_**

**_Mara stares at him not sure whether to be happy or annoyed at his thoughtfulness._**

**_"Hmm." She murmurs unwrapping the cloth to reveal a charming handmade jar. "It's beautiful." She says with a smile and then looks up at him in a mock glare. "How did you find out?"_**

**_Rami's smirks and cocks an eyebrow. "Mum's the word." He states before going back inside leaving Mara to gaze at his retreating back and then at the jar, a small contented smile gracing her lips._**

Mara snapped her eyes open and then scanned her ceiling. Sitting up she looked around the room feeling slightly disappointed, although partly relieved, that she was still in her Section 4 quarters. This was the third dream this week she had had that involved her and Rami in a friendly discussion on some strange planet. The first had been during their first and only night together but it had only encouraged her to believe they were meant to be together.

Despite enjoying the comfortable and contented feelings that settled over her after these dreams, they were seriously hampering Mara's efforts to forget about Rami. It just made her want him more. Getting off the bed Mara dragged her feet to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. Glancing up at her reflection in the mirror Mara saw the unhappiness in her own eyes and felt the overwhelming sensation to cry.

"Damn it!" She cried stamping her foot on the tiled floor and took a deep breath. After counting to ten she came up with a decision and turned on the shower. Stripping off her top and bottoms Mara stepped in and groaned as the warm water flowed down her body.

By this time tomorrow she hoped she would no longer feel this way. That was why she was going to speak to the resident doctor and finally kill her strong feelings for the man she barely even knew.

* * *

"Absolutely not Derma!" Boron shouted pacing his office throwing the blond angry glares. "He will simply need to be neutralized!"

Derma felt her heart race at his words and did not care that her job hung in the balance. All she cared about was saving Rami…or Sheppard. Whoever he was because after all this time she had finally realized how she felt about him.

"Please Chancellor!" She said hoping her voice sounded firm. "For all we know it may require two treatments for the amnesia to become permanent. And with Weir no longer around it could actually work better this time!"

Boron stopped pacing and stepped slightly closer. "Derma, I know you have become close with these men and women but we cannot afford to waste time on old subjects." He sighed frustratingly and moved behind his desk again to sit down.

Derma felt relieved that he had calmed down again and pleaded her case once again. "Sheppard is a valuable asset Chancellor, you must admit that. His skills are excellent not to mention his constant determination. He wants to do this, sir."

Boron stared at her for a second before looking down at the letter in front of him. "We have another problem doctor. I just received word from Section 4 this morning. Dr Landes has reported that Weir is now experiencing dreams involving Rami and she wants help to stop them."

Derma didn't see the problem. If anything it meant the chances of the two wanting to meet the other would decrease, therefore give her back the old Rami. The one who used to joke, laugh and flirt with her. "But this is good news, sir. It means we could have two test subjects and who better than Weir and Sheppard who are both dreaming of their old lives?"

Boron seemed to mull over her suggestion as he tapped his fingers against his chin. Sighing again Boron nodded once confirming Derma's plan had the go ahead. Shooting a beaming smile at him Derma stood up. "I will make the necessary arrangements Chancellor. You will not be disappointed."

As she turned to leave he called out, "Derma?" Facing him with a pleased expression it faltered when she saw the serious stare. "Don't ever reveal top secret information to a civilian without my expressed permission again." His face was passive but his voice was deadly as he gave the warning.

"Yes, sir." Derma agreed before walking quickly out of his office.

**A/N: Please R'n'R! Any suggestions are welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys and chuffed at the no of hits again, love ya all! Well, Atlantis starts tonight and I am actually bouncing up and down at the thought. Can't wait for the hug! God, I am a sad shipper.**

**xkawaiix: How freaky is this? Just what you wanted!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 9**

3 MONTHS SINCE DISAPPEARANCE

ATLANTIS

"Colonel!" Rodney shouted as he practically jumped out of the event horizon and ran up the steps. Only managing half way up the staircase he slowed down feeling his breath become shallow and scowled as Teyla and Ronon rushed passed him. "Yeah, I'm fine guys!" He waved weakly dragging his feet up the last few steps.

Colonel Caldwell met the team with a worried expression barely noticing McKay jog beside them with a bright red face and gasping for air. "What's going on? Did you meet hostiles?"

"No, the inhabitants were actually very helpful, Colonel." Teyla told him excitement in her eyes. "Dr McKay showed a villager a picture of Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard-"

"She recognized Sheppard!" Rodney burst in hope lighting up his face.

"Really?" A shocked Caldwell asked.

"Yes." Ronon stated, allowing a small smile to appear. "Apparently Sheppard has visited the planet three times in the past two weeks."

Teyla picked up the story. "Since the planet is a meeting place for various cultures she has seen him meet with others. On this last occasion she noticed him leave with a box but knows nothing else."

Caldwell nodded as he took in the information and gestured to Weir's office. "Let's talk in my…Dr Weir's office." He stuttered avoiding Rodney's accusing eyes.

Once inside the door slid shut and Caldwell perched on the desk. "So, we can assume Colonel Sheppard will return to the planet?"

"I think so." Rodney said wringing his hands together impatiently. "The woman said she could point out the men he met with and maybe we could find out where he came from or who has him."

The three teammates watched Caldwell carefully as he thought over Rodney's plan. A grim expression appeared on his face causing the team to dread his answer. "We could do that doctor. But here's my concern…if Colonel Sheppard is roaming free, meeting with others…why has he not attempted to contact us, or even one of our allies?"

Rodney opened his mouth to respond but then closed it realizing the man was right. Thankfully Teyla came up with a reason, "Perhaps he has no means to communicate. He may have escaped and has no radio or is doing the work for someone else."

"Maybe." Caldwell said but still looked unsure. "But he could easily have dialed the alpha site as we have no iris there-"

"Does it matter!" McKay cried receiving a warning glare from Caldwell, which he ignored. "The point is we have found a lead after three months Colonel! Just because you've settled into Elizabeth's job-!"

"That is not the case Dr McKay!" Caldwell bellowed fury flashing in his eyes. Teyla and Ronon merely stood in silence having experienced several of these arguments since their friends had gone missing. "Despite what you may think of me I do not wish to lose Dr Weir or Colonel Sheppard! I am only-"

"Playing devil's advocate?" Rodney snapped clenching his fists.

The two men had a stare off and it was now Teyla had notice the entire control room was watching with either worried or curious stares. Taking a deep breath Teyla placed a gentle hand on Rodney's arm and advised, "Perhaps we should visit the infirmary. Give the Colonel sometime to think over a plan of action." When Rodney didn't move she tried again, "Arguing is not going to get them back doctor. We have to work together."

Finally McKay's tense form relaxed slightly and with one final angry glare he marched out of the glass office ignoring the other personnel's stares and whispers. Caldwell glanced at Ronon and Teyla declaring, "I do want them back. I just think there is more going on than meets the eye concerning Sheppard and that we need to be careful."

Ronon simply grunted and walked out leaving only the Athosian who gave him an understanding smile, "I know Colonel. But after three months of their absence this is the only lead we have found."

Caldwell almost chuckled at her Earth-like phrase. "Yes, it is. That's why I'll come up with a rescue plan…hopefully if we find Sheppard we will also find Dr Weir." He said quietly knowing that no news of her whereabouts was a very bad sign.

"Hopefully." Teyla agreed sadly.

Two hours later the flagship team were sitting in the briefing room along with Major Lorne's group waiting for Caldwell.

"He better have done something about a rescue plan." Rodney grumbled munching on a power bar.

Teyla's eyes roamed over the other team as she replied, "I think this is why Major Lorne's team is here Dr McKay."

At this remark Lorne looked up with a confident smile. "Don't worry, we'll get them back." He received three hesitant but grateful smiles just as Caldwell entered carrying a folder.

"Right." He announced sitting down. "As you can see I am wanting both teams on this so we have a decent chance of succeeding with this rescue plan. Now, Teyla reported something about ruins not far from the main village."

"Yes, that is correct." She said. "Very extensive."

"Now, as we have no idea of when Sheppard will return we will use these ruins as our excuse to remain on the planet. As soon as you set up camp I want Teyla's team to meet with this woman again to identify the men she saw talking with Sheppard. Once you've spoken with them hopefully we will gain some information on his whereabouts or intentions." Caldwell reeled off watching his people nod, even McKay who looked slightly happy with the plan. "Each team will take a night to watch over camp-"

"But-" Rodney tried to cut in before being stopped by Caldwell.

"I understand you want to be there doctor but we may need you on Atlantis." He said diplomatically trying to avoid another confrontation. "And at least this way you will get a decent bed every second night and slightly better food."

The entire room seemed to watch Rodney for his reaction and let out a silent breath as he nodded once, but still donned a frown. Seeing his silence as a good sign Caldwell concluded the session by ordering both teams to set up camp and then for Lorne's team to return before nightfall. Ensuring everyone knew their orders Caldwell dismissed them and called to Teyla. "I am going to assign Sergeant Stackhouse to your team so you have a four-man team, Teyla."

Teyla nodded and followed the rest of her team, her mind in overdrive about what may happen in the next few days.

**A/N: Again, tried to make Caldwell seem kind of decent, as I was a complete bitch to him in another fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't get to see the new Atlantis episode! Gutted! The rents forgot to tape it, humph! They really do not understand how much I have been looking forward to the hug, pfft!**

**Anihoo, sorry for the rant. Thanks for the reviews and for reading, they make me happy. Special mention to Alimoe for the long review and to Innogen for the suggestions, as you will see I have used some of your ideas. They really helped me out.**

**Now this is pretty long but we need the background to…well it just makes sense (just nod and read). Oh, and don't worry about the beginning I just wanted to do something different with Rami.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 10**

"Did your mission go well?" Derma asked smiling as a pair of hands circled around her waist.

"Yes, everything went exactly as planned." A deep voice murmered in her ear and she felt someone kiss her neck. "You shouldn't worry so much."

Derma shrugged and turned to face her lover. "Can't help it. After all you do meet some very questionable people, Rami." She brought her lips to his and gripped his arms almost possessively.

Pulling back Rami brushed a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear and gave her a reassuring grin. "Well, I only have to meet these guys once more to collect the last shipment-"

"And then execute them." Derma stated softly seeing a flash of regret in his eyes. The look took her by surprise as he had been so strong and confident about his missions. _Is he still remembering? _She suddenly wondered a sense of dread overcoming her. It had been three weeks since Sheppard had gone through the memory procedure for a second time and he had responded well. He had not mentioned any unusual dreams or even Mara, Weir's new persona. _Then again he didn't tell you the first time about his dreams either._

After the procedure Derma had gradually become closer to Rami and had even allowed them to form a relationship. She couldn't deny that she was happy, and slightly smug at having captured his attention, but deep down she still worried about his past coming to light.

"Yeah, well, it's my orders." Rami muttered letting her go and sitting down on the bed tiredly. Rubbing his hands together he stared up at her with a hesitant expression. "Derma, I have something to tell you."

Trying to hide her nervousness Derma reluctantly sat down beside him and took his hand. "Of course what is it?" She asked beginning to wish she hadn't mentioned the mission. She had expected him to shrug it off, like he had done so many times.

"Um…first of all promise me you won't tell Boron about this." He begged gripping her hand tightly.

Derma sighed dejectedly and shook her head. "If it is going to affect you missions Rami you know I have to."

"Damn it Derma!" He cried angrily standing up and moving away from her. "For once could you not go running back to Boron about EVERYTHING! Why are we even bothering with this…this relationship if you aren't going to back me up?"

Taken aback by Raim's sudden outburst Derma looked away. "Because this is my job and it's what I must do to keep out government happy."

Hearing him sigh in frustration she kept her eyes down, Rami then changed his tone, speaking more quietly and slowly. "I have been having some unusual dreams, Derma." He announced curious as to why she suddenly looked up, frightful and worried.

"Dreams?" She snapped. "What dreams?"

Glancing suspiciously at her Rami explained, "They're about another world, a city actually. And there's this woman-"

"Stop!" Derma ordered turning away, tears filling her eyes and fear taking over her calm exterior. Taking a deep breath she wiped them away and turned to face Rami again, hoping her wet eyes were not obvious. "What does this woman look like?"

Rami took a second to think back to his dreams and smiled a little. "Chestnut, curly hair, thin but toned, very fair but has the most amazing smile." He reeled off as if in a trance and barely noticing the hurt on Derma's face.

"An amazing smile?" She asked, practically growling out her words. Standing up Derma plastered on a carefree expression and walked to the door. "Well, just as well there's no one around here like that." She joked lightly watching the man she had come to love snap out of his daze and rejoin reality.

"Oh, yeah, well I mean, it's nothing compared to yours." Rami amended but even to his ears it sounded false. "Look, I'm sorry I went off on one it's just…they seem so real. As if I've been to the city before and met this woman."

Staring at him Derma knew the course of action she had to take and gave him an understanding smile. "Well, your secret is safe with me Rami. After all, they are only dreams."

Sauntering up to her he gave her a grateful smirk and captured her lips in a soft kiss, their argument forgotten. She felt him pull away but Derma prolonged the kiss a few more seconds knowing it may be the last time she would have the chance. Finally she let him go and exited the room heading straight for Boron's office.

* * *

Mara stepped out of the interrogation room a triumphant smile on her face. Loron rolled his eyes and clapped. "Well done. I really didn't think he would crack." 

"He was just a simple man with an angry, and slightly frustrating, past." Mara stated clearly enjoying the fact that she could entice any man into telling her anything.

Loron shook his head as they began to walk, passing a second room shouting, "You guys get that?" As three men nodded enthusiastically Loron shot Mara an affectionate grin. "Chancellor Copel will be very impressed, _again_."

Laughing Mara nudged him before turning down a second hallway. "Hey, buy you lunch?" Loron asked raising his eyebrows.

"Got a meeting with Dr Landes, again." She told him apologetically adding, "But dinner would be great."

Chuckling Loron agreed, "Yeah, dinner it is then. Have fun!" He joked walking in the opposite direction.

Eventually reaching the doctor's door Mara paused before knocking unsure of whether to be honest again with him about her dreams. For the past few weeks she had been having visions of a familiar setting, in a magnificent city, along with other people including a man who was very handsome and charming. But where the dreams were coming from she had no idea.

She had increased her sessions with Dr Landes to three a week at his recommendation, rather unnerved by his concern over them. As far as she was concerned they weren't affecting her work so she was simply trying to stop them. Biting her lip Mara eventually rapped her knuckles against the door, waiting for an invite before entering the office.

* * *

Boron peered at Derma over his file, watching her clasp and then unclasp her hands anxiously. Since the beginning of their meeting the doctor had been very tense and not her usual confident self. The Chancellor had heard a rumour that she was now seeing Sheppard on a regular basis, and not for professional sessions. After ordering another agent to observe her it turned out they were right. Since then Boron had been speculating how long it would take Derma to eventually explain everything to him. 

"Now, on to Sheppard, or Rami's, sessions." Boron stated innocently not missing the flash of sadness in her eyes. "How is he doing?"

Derma continued to roll her hands together, avoiding his eyes. "I'm afraid Chancellor…he…he is still remembering the planet from which he came from." She rushed out her face turning red with shame.

Boron dropped the file on to the desk and scowled at her. "How long have you known about this Derma?" He asked his eyes telling her not to lie to him.

"Only since this morning Chancellor, I swear." She answered in earnest. "He told me just before I came here. He can remember Weir as well." This last part was dripping with distaste heightening Boron's anger.

Standing up and leaning on the desk he began shouting, "You have been involved with him, haven't you!" When he received no reply he took it as a yes and sighed. "This is why you can't get close to these subjects, Derma. I have no choice but to-"

"No!"

"-terminate Rami" He declared, a sense of finality around him. "Weir has also been remembering, she is destined for the same fate. We are forming a plan to end their service to us."

"Chancellor-"

"No Derma." He warned silencing her as soon as he said it. "You knew this would happen if you told me. There is no going back now."

His tone was absolute and Derma didn't beg anymore wondering why she was slightly relieved at his decision. Perhaps it was because loving him had been too difficult to keep a secret…or maybe it was because she knew he didn't love her back. The only satisfaction she would get from this action was knowing Weir was going to die too. Derma had not wanted to hate the woman but she couldn't help her feelings.

"Since they are highly experienced now in these missions we will have to find a unique way of neutralizing them. So there will be no questions asked." Boron explained tidying away the files on his desk indicating the end of the meeting. "I suggest you spend what time he has left together."

* * *

As he watched her leave Boron sat down heavily in his cushioned seat and closed his eyes. Taking a minute to think over the past three months the sense of defeat was overwhelming. They had spent almost two years developing a system to keep their government, spread across three worlds, from turning on each other. This had involved careful scrutiny of other members, eliminating them before announcing a law or power that would cause up roar…or worse increase it's own supremacy compared to others. 

Taking a sip of water, the Chancellor then pulled out a drawer on the left side of his desk and lifted out a huge paper file. Grunting he slammed it on the table then finished the last of his water before replacing it with something much stronger. Grimacing as he swallowed the thick, unsweetened liquid Boron sadly began looking through all the test subjects names and details contained within the file - all but a few now dead.

Their method had been extreme, no doubt about it. But Boron was determined to keep the other factions from growing in power and he had lost his own colleagues to similar attempts by other groups – perhaps this was payback too. A young Derma had once asked why they did not just separate into different worlds, rule by their own accord to which Boron merely shrugged and told her, "It has been this way for centuries, Derma. We rely on the other worlds for too many resources." She had accepted this and gotten on with the job, becoming a close and loyal colleague.

Before he had used his own people, no mind control just simple training, physical and mental. But soon it became apparent that these men and women were suffering from feelings of guilt and remorse, ashamed of killing their fellow people. This was when a scientist came forward spouting off about a special treatment, or formula, that would erase a person's memory. They could then plant whichever background information needed for the missions.

Hesitant about using his own people for a medical experiment, he was not that heartless, they had begun watching out for any other humans suitable for these kinds of missions. The fact that they were not of Boron's people only improved its popularity amongst his own faction and the trials had begun.

But there had been so many setbacks, including medical side effects, memory flashbacks and even physical deformity. The one failure that was constant was the memory flashbacks, no matter what the scientists did the memory was never completely removed. Instead of allowing this to continue Boron had approved the arrangement that whenever a subject was categorized as 'Potential threat' they were killed by another assassin and announced as being murdered.

Boron poured himself another drink and rocked in his chair while closing the file. Yes, it was extreme, vindictive and vicious some may say, but it was for his people – that was what kept him going. And by the end of this week another two test subjects would be terminated.

**A/N: Bit long but needed to give background info.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! The hug was AMAZING! Yup, finally saw the ep last night (squeeled through out it) Was so afraid it would be an anti-climax but it was soooo everything you all said it was! Anyone who is not sure about their ship, just watch this episode man!**

**Okay (takes a deep breath) on with the story, as always thanks for the reviews!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 11**

Mara listened intently to her mission briefing trying her best to memorise the details. Chancellor Copel was explaining the planet's terrain and her target.

"Is that clear?" He asked gruffly eyeing her critically.

"Yes, sir." She replied nodding. "When do I leave?"

"In three hours."

Mara frowned not used to leaving for missions so soon after a briefing. "Three hours?"

"Is there a problem?" Copel snapped causing Mara to wonder why he was being so grouchy today. Not that the man was known for his pleasantness but whenever she had spoken to him he had been polite.

"No, sir. I'll be ready." Mara insisted standing up to leave. As she did she noticed Copel stare at her for a second with his hazel eyes before adverting them. She couldn't be sure but Mara thought he looked sad.

Mentally shrugging she made her way to the door startled when Copel suddenly called out, "Be careful Mara."

Turning back she shot him a smile. "I always am Chancellor." He gave her a weak smile clearly not convinced of her confidence as she was. He then glanced back down at his paperwork.

Confused by his change in mood and tone Mara finally left to get ready for the mission.

* * *

Derma knocked on Rami's door nervously biting her lip. When the door opened she offered him a small smile before stepping inside. As soon as she did Rami kissed her gently on the lips leaning back to stare at her. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered reaching up to stroke his cheek, enjoying the rough stubble she felt. Feeling tears sting her eyes she looked away and coughed. "Are you ready?"

Nodding Rami used his hand to force her head back to him peering at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She managed before letting the tears slowly roll down her face. "Really it's nothing." She repeated moving away so she could sit on his bed as she wiped them away.

Sighing Rami joined her disbelief on his handsome face. "Nothing? Derma, you never get upset about anything. What happened?"

Gazing at him Derma had to restrain herself from telling him that this mission he was scheduled to go on was a trap. That this mission would be his last. Wanting him to know exactly how she felt Derma decided to make this quick.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of what you are going to do." She told him softly watching his eyes convey puzzlement. "I know it may sound horrible considering what you do but…Rami, I really do admire you."

Looking shocked at the blond's admission he stuttered, "Uh…thank you. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I wanted to do." She whispered kissing him lightly before adding, "I love you."

Pulling back abruptly Rami squeaked, "What?" His tone sounded shocked and fearful.

Derma smiled again having expected this reaction and laughed. "I know you may not feel the same but I just wanted you to know."

When Rami didn't respond Derma squeezed his hand saying, "It's okay Rami. Go get ready for the mission and I'll see you when you get back." She advised getting up to leave.

"Derma" He called standing up hesitantly. "It's not that I don't, it's just…"

"I know. It's fine." She assured him tearfully. "Be careful." And with that last statement the doctor fled the room knowing that by the end of this day, the man she loved would be dead.

* * *

Boron lifted the radio receiver and waited until he heard the familiar, no nonsense tone of his old friend and colleague. "Armel?" A voice crackled into the room.

He smiled hearing Ragnor Copel's static voice. "Ragnor." He greeted the other chancellor wishing the conversation they were about to have was about old times and not about the assassination of his two latest failures. "I trust Mara is prepared?"

"She will be leaving momentarily." Copel told him, his voice sounding distant.

Boron sighed knowing that Ragnor Copel was not happy with this plan, and had for years been begging him not to continue with these experiments. But what his old friend did not realize was that Boron was responsible, not just for his section, but for the entire faction. The appointment was of huge responsibility but Armel Boron had risen to the challenge and had in turn pushed away many friends. But Ragnor had remained loyal despite his never-ending criticism of Armel's decisions.

"I know you don't want this Ragnor, but we have no choice." Boron stated. "We cannot let them return."

"Armel please-"

"No." Boron declared firmly. "If we send them home there's a chance they would bring in reinforcements to end our way of life and I will not have that." He reminded him, becoming tired of the same argument Copel used to try and change his mind.

There was a moment's silence before his friend spoke again. "Very well Armel. I trust Rami is also ready?"

"Indeed he is. I will send him right away, wait an hour before sending Mara." He ordered relieved Copel was finally cooperating. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." Came the short reply and then the buzz of empty radio waves. Switching the machine off Boron took a final swig of drink before making his way to the armory room where he knew an energetic and focused Rami would be.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Teyla asked the elderly woman standing beside her holding Rodney's picture of their missing teammates.

"Yes." She replied firmly. "The man definitely met with that group there." She repeated pointing to a group of large, rough looking men. "But I have not seen the woman."

Nodding Teyla then looked at Rodney and Ronon, who immediately spoke up. "Perhaps we should have a little chat then." He growled eyeing the group before grabbing a startled Stackhouse's arm and dragging him in the same direction.

"Ronon!" Teyla shouted but sighed in defeat as the two men carried on. "I guess we must wait then doctor."

Rodney just looked relieved he hadn't been chosen for the 'little chat' and kept watching the group fearfully, squinting in the early morning sun. "We've only been waiting for three days, what's another minute going to hurt?"

Five minutes later the two men returned, Ronon looking pleased with himself and Stackhouse looking impressed.

"How'd it go?" Rodney asked hopefully glancing between them.

"I think it went very well, what do you think Stackhouse?" Ronon asked peering at the other man causing Telya to roll her eyes at his smugness.

Stackhouse grinned. "Damn right it did." He agreed happily allowing Ronon to describe what the men had told him.

"Apparently Sheppard has been exchanging weapons with these men." He explained as they began walking back to the ruins. "They aren't sure where he's from but-"

"Oh, well how helpful that was!" Rodney cried impatiently clamping down when the large alien scowled at him. "Sorry…please carry on."

Glowering at him a second longer Ronon eventually continued. "They may not know where exactly he's from but….here's the interesting part…they do know he comes from their confederation."

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked completely confused.

Stackhouse took over. "Basically this planet is a host to a government based on three planets. Kind of like a neutral land where they can meet to discuss or trade. Now these men come from one of these planets, they wouldn't say which one, and Sheppard comes from another but they are essentially part of the same government."

"Kind of like different factions?" Rodney queried trying to fathom the reason for the absurd way of governing a people.

"Yes." Stackhouse confirmed as they neared the ruins. "However, the Colonel is going by the name of Rami and has made no reference to Atlantis. And according to them he can be…let's just say menacing. There have also been a large number of suspicious deaths that have occurred in this village and others nearby."

"That's rather unsettling." Rodney muttered pulling out a power bar and tearing it open.

"I agree." Teyla murmered watching the rest of her team sit down on a piece of rock. "At least we have found out more information."

Ronon gazed up at her. "Oh but there's more." He announced smiling. "He's going to return today at noon."

**A/N: Please R'N'R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much for the reviews and I was referring to the Siege Part 3 for those who didn't know. I was kinda hoping the last chapter was tension building so I'm glad some of you got that!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 12**

Rodney shook his head at the woman offering him a dusty looking trinket and then glanced at the gate and then to his watch. It read 12.05. Sighing impatiently he continued staring and gasped when the gate suddenly sprang to life. Looking around he saw the others had noticed and were watching the pool of water emerge too.

The plan was to hang around the gate in the hopes of Sheppard making contact with them. Rodney just wanted to grab him and leave but Teyla suggested they wait in case John was not himself or he couldn't contact them due to other reasons. The silent fear was that he may have been bribed in order to save Elizabeth's life but Rodney tried not to think about it. Nonetheless her absence was troubling. Staring at the blue horizon it seemed like time stood still as he waited for his friend to emerge.

And there he was. Rodney's heart began racing as Colonel John Sheppard stepped out of the Stargate dressed completely in black along with a hat covering his hair, carrying a bag. Glancing around the immediate surrounding his eyes momentarily roamed over Rodney who stared right back at him. His gaze then continued to pass over the other teammates and villagers around them but his eyes and face showed no recognition.

John then began walking into the dense woodland area to his left missing the disbelieved and sad looks on his former friends' faces. Rodney wandered over to Teyla who merely shook her head.

"He did not recognize us." She stated quietly as the team formed a half circle gazing after his retreating form.

"What do we do now?" Rodney asked hoping their options included rendering the pilot unconscious and then dragging him back home. Unfortunately it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"I think we should follow him." Ronon suggested looking at Teyla for confirmation. After a moment of silence the Athosian eventually nodded.

"Perhaps two of us should remain here, just in case." Stackhouse recommended.

"I agree." Telya murmured. "You and Dr McKay."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rodney cried out. "Why me? I can fire a gun and roll too-"

Ronon clapped him on the back causing the scientist to jerk forward. "Come on McKay. Teyla and I are a bit more experienced not to mention the guys he is supposed to meet are very big and-"

"Alright, alright." He muttered grumpily. "I'll stay."

Teyla shot Ronon a grateful smile before heading off towards the path Sheppard had taken.

* * *

As Rami entered the clearing he stood up straight and stared sternly at the two men waiting. They glanced at each other knowingly before meeting his eyes.

"Have you got them?" The larger man growled looking Rami up and down.

Rami raised his eyebrows unable to resist the urge to tease them. "Kind of vague aren't you? You need to be a little more specific, Butch." He probed enjoying the confused look on their faces.

"My name is not Butch." He said, glancing at his partner who shrugged.

Rami rolled his eyes before replying, "Yeah, it was…never mind." He drawled waving his hands dismissively. "You know I'm kind of sad that this is our last meeting guys. I've really been enjoying our quick but interesting chats."

Again the men seemed puzzled at his words having never heard this kind of phrasing before. Rami had no idea why he seemed to be unique compared to everyone else but he knew he enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Let us see the delivery." The smaller man barked clearly annoyed at Rami's attitude.

"Okay, okay, okay." He said holding up his hands and then picked up the bag, unzipping it slowly so his next move would be a big surprise.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon peered by a large tree watching the scene before them unfold. So far they had observed a smug looking Sheppard tease two men, one very big and muscle bound, the other small and skinny. Neither seemed particularly pleased at the jibes thrown at them.

"He's still got the Sheppard charm, huh?" Ronon whispered into Teyla's ear receiving a small smile in return.

"Indeed." She replied. "But why did he not recognize us." She muttered worriedly focusing back on the incident. Another few seconds of silence passed until Rodney's voice boomed down their radio earpieces causing the two observers to jump.

"Teyla, Ronon!" He spoke hurriedly, almost excitedly.

"Dr McKay, what is it?" Teyla asked fear and a little anger evident in her voice.

"You will never guess who just came through the gate!" He said. "Elizabeth!"

Teyla turned to stare at Ronon in shock and gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, just a minute ago." Stackhouse confirmed but his tone sounded grim. "She didn't even look at us though and wore similar clothing to Colonel Sheppard."

"She may have missed us." Rodney suggested clearly not wanting to admit the obvious.

"She walked right by us Teyla." Stackhouse added much to the vocal annoyance of McKay. "It's as if neither her or Sheppard know who we are."

Ronon bit his lip thoughtfully looking back at Sheppard. Teyla sighed. "Follow Dr Weir and see where she goes."

"Yes, Ma'am." Came the static reply leaving the two aliens to watch Sheppard proceed to open the black bag he was holding.

What he did next shock both to their very core. Out of the bag John pulled a slim, shiny looking gun and aimed it at the larger man's head, pulling the trigger once. He went down without a sound, a small bleeding hole showing in his forehead, but the other man cried out in surprise and fear. John's gun then trained on him and he held up his hands as if surrendering.

Teyla and Ronon watched in horror as the man pleaded for his life but was silenced by a single gunshot wound to the neck. He seemed to gasp and stumble before falling to the ground in a heap.

John didn't even pause. He grabbed the bag they had brought along with his and began making his way back towards the path.

Teyla stood in shock not realizing how close John was until Ronon grabbed her arm and pulled her across the path and into some overgrown bushes. Crouching down Ronon glanced at Teyla who's face was still stunned and then heard footsteps walk by their position. Peeking through the branches and leaves he saw Sheppard reach half way up the path and then stop. It was as if he heard or saw someone as he glanced around nervously. As Ronon watched him, a crackling voice appeared telling them that Weir had made her way to the forest as well and was unusually positioning herself behind a large tree.

* * *

Rami felt the hairs on his neck stand up and silently cursed himself for using the path instead of the woodland for cover. Someone was out there, he could feel it and a sense of alarm crept over him. Scanning the trees for any kind of movement, his fears were confirmed when the sun glistened off of an object deep within the woods.

With a small gasp he ducked feeling bullets fly above him and rolled into a ditch ignoring the damp, leaves rustling beneath him. Reaching into his bag, which he had expertly held on to, he pulled out his gun again and went in the opposite direction to the Stargate, heading towards some ruins he knew were there. His first reaction was to drop the cargo he had just stolen but knew it wouldn't look good if he returned without it. So he continued to carry the bag.

Grimacing at the obvious noise the twigs and leaves were making beneath is pounding feet Rami, for the first time, felt scared and unsure of who he was dealing with. Lots of explanations raced through his mind as he jumped over a small stream, all of which could be plausible.

The shooter could be with those he had just killed, another assassin sent from an unknown source…or worse an assassin sent from his own government. This particular thought he banished immediately knowing Boron wouldn't have authorized this and that Derma would have told him. After all she had said she loved him so it could be nothing to do with them. But as he stopped behind a tree to catch his breath the thought kept niggling him in relation to Areos.

Since his friend's death Rami had felt uneasy about Boron's lack of care surrounding it. But he had just convinced himself that other things had taken the Chancellor's thoughts off of it but now he wasn't so sure.

Scanning his immediate environment again he took a deep breath and made a hasty run to the ruins in the middle of a clearing. It was here he would lead the shooter and take him out first.

**A/N: Hope it wasn't confusing! Please R'n'R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews and if you read Distance. Finally we're here!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 13**

"I have lost the trail." Teyla announced grimly glancing hopefully at Ronon.

He scanned the area of a second before responding, "So have I. He's gotten better." He remarked, slightly impressed.

"Unfortunately so." Teyla agreed before tapping her radio. "Dr McKay, what is your status?"

"We've lost Elizabeth!" Came the exasperated voice of McKay. "Are you sure she was shooting a Sheppard?"

"It would have been a strange coincidence if she had not been." Teyla said beginning to feel tired. Not out of physical exhaustion but out of confusion. She still could not believe how viscous and inhumane both her friends were being.

Ronon seemed to sense her mood and decided to take over. "Look, McKay, Stackhouse, keep circling the forest and listen out for anything unusual, like gunfire, and hopefully we'll catch up with them. I doubt they will have left yet."

"Understood." Stackhouse replied ending the radioed conversation.

Teyla shot Ronon a grateful smile at which he shrugged. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

Rami sat behind a large grey stone whilst examining the ruins that they around him. He was essentially in some sort of half standing tomb that had very little places to hide. Taking a drink from his canister he then brushed a hand over his head, still checking for any bullet holes. The shooter had come awfully close to blowing off his head and Rami was now feeling more angry at the action, particularly if this individual was from his own section. So Rami's first objective was to disable the person and then interrogate them.

The sound of stones skidding across the ruin's ground disturbed his thoughts and peering around the rock Rami saw a shadow approach the entrance. Smirking he pulled down his hat, which was actually designed to hide his face, leaving only his eyes and mouth visible. Balancing on his feet he then moved silently around the half circle of rocks leading up to the entrance crouching with his gun aimed but still on safety.

The slim figure aimed their gun into the tomb first, waving it around before entering completely. The large rocks provided a lot of shadow and Rami cursed that he couldn't see the parson's face. They slowly continued scanning the ruins looking closely for anything unusual. The gun wandered passed Rami's hiding position and over to the other side. It was then he decided to make his move.

Jumping out from behind the rock he moved up behind the shooter so the gun was pressed against their skull and ordered, "Put your weapon down."

The person made no sound but did as he asked by dropping their gun onto the sandy ground. "Kick it away." He commanded in a low, deadly tone and felt slightly relieved when they did. _All right, time to find out who you are _He thought reaching out to grab their shoulder noticing that this person was indeed very slender and almost feminine. Too distracted by their figure Rami did not see an arm swing round and punch him in the face.

It had not been a hard punch but it made Rami stumble allowing his prisoner to then do a spin kick and whack his chest. Growling he ignored the pain now throbbing in his chest, amazed this smaller person had such strength, and blocked their next attack by grabbing a hand and dragging them so their back rebounded off of a wall.

The gasp that emerged sounded very light and womanly causing Rami to pause for a second. Taking advantage of their moment of weakness Rami tried to see who this 'woman' was but realized his mistake when they swung for him again. This time he ducked out of the way only to then be kicked on the back of the legs and fall with a grunt so he was looking up at her. She then bent down a punch him in the face causing his vision to become blurry.

Groaning he then sensed the attacker turn to retrieve her gun and in one swift move kicked her legs satisfied to hear a definite cry of shock in an undeniably feminine voice. Sitting up and moving towards her Rami managed to pin her legs and arms effectively straddling the woman so she was twisting and pulling against his tight hold.

Staring down at his hostage Rami gasped as light suddenly graced her face and he was staring at the woman from his dreams. Her sparkling eyes were wide with panic and her black hat had fallen off leaving her dark curls slightly ruffled. Shocked at this discovery he let his guard down when a name popped into his head and he choked out, "Mara?"

She didn't listen and instead took his moment of confusion to pull her hand free, pull off his mask and then punch him in the cheek causing him to fall off of her. Expecting her to pin him, Rami was surprised and worried to see her move to the other side of the ruins. It wasn't until she bent down and grabbed something that he knew what was now going to happen.

Looking around him he spotted his gun and scrambled to get it. Reaching it just in time he stood up just as Mara turned around so they were aiming at each other. Both began panting exhausted from their fight and stared at each other Mara's face now showing recognition.

At first she frowned and her gun lowered slightly her eyes roaming over his face. Looking confused she licked her dry lips and raised the gun again. Her confusion disappeared and a look of determination appeared as she ordered,

"Drop the gun!"

The two killers stood opposite one another, guns aimed and ready. The man stared intently into the woman's eyes and saw fear. His gun was still pointing at her forehead, and hers at his. They were standing only a meter apart.

"No, you drop yours."

Another tense moment passed and still no shooting had begun. Suddenly the man's killer instinct diminished and was replaced by confusion. He took in their unusual surroundings again. Hesitantly he lowered the weapon and dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked watching his action suspiciously.

"I don't want to kill you. I can't kill you." He stated firmly and let his arms fall to his side.

She still had her gun trained on him. "Why?" Her voice shook and he could see her confusion too.

"I don't know." He replied. "All I know is that I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She bit her lip and then shouted in frustration. "Stop it! Pick it up and let's finish this!" Her hand began to shake and her lip trembled.

He moved forward until the barrel was touching skin. "Then do it."

Her eyes widened in shock and immediately took a step back. "Why can't I do this?" She whispered tearfully, trying desperately to hold back the unshed tears. It was her job, so why couldn't she kill him?

"Because it is not you." He answered beginning to remember. "This is not what you do."

The woman took a deep breath and finally lowered her aim slightly.

"John?"

"Elizabeth."


	15. Chapter 15

**Love you guys who reviewed! Even the hits have gone up too so I'm in a super good mood! Update on season 2: now have seen Intruder my faith in this ship is even stronger, their chat was so lovely and cute and sweet and funny and…**

**Where was I? Oh, right, the beginning of the aftermath!**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 14**

John glanced at the gun still aimed at him and held up his hands. "I'm John Sheppard and you are Elizabeth Weir." He stated holding her gaze. "We came from Earth but we live on Atlantis."

Elizabeth nodded but she still looked confused. "Then why are we here?" She asked looking around the tombs before seeing the gun again. Crying out in disgust she dropped it immediately and stumbled back so she was leaning against a rock.

Both were silent as they thought over the past few months. It was Elizabeth who first showed any emotion. "Oh god!" She whispered wringing her hands together. "What have I done?"

John looked up and saw her begin to violently shake. Rushing over to her he took her hands and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "It's okay, Elizabeth, it's-"

"Okay! John I've murdered so many people!" She cried feeling a wave of nausea hit her. As tears began to stream down her face John pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth continued sobbing into his chest and couldn't stop shivering.

"Ssh, it's alright." He whispered into her ear. "You didn't know what you were doing." _Neither of us did._ He thought suddenly feeling sick too. Swallowing hard he tried to push away the images of the two men he had just killed. Feeling tears sting his eyes John tried to focus all of his efforts in consoling the woman in his arms but it was no use. As a single, guilty tear ran down his cheek the images of the people he had murdered flashed though his mind like a slide show.

For what seemed like hours the couple stood huddled together, releasing the pain, anguish and guilt they felt. Despite managing to stop the flow of tears John was still sniffing wanting to now be strong for Elizabeth. The woman had never even held an offensive weapon, other than a stick, before this and she had obviously been doing the same as he had – assassinating strangers for a government they had never met before.

Hearing Elizabeth's sobs fade he squeezed her shoulders and pushed her back gently so he could see her. Her eyes were red and blotchy and her face was pale but what frightened him the most was the haunted look in her usual sparkling green eyes. Her breath was ragged and shaky and she still clung to his arms. The image of his recent kill popped into his mind again and he hoped that their friends weren't on the planet too.

"Okay, I know you're trying to understand all this and so am I." He said quietly. "But we need to get out of here. Once we're safe we can try and work out what happened." He tried to make it sound like a gentle order but it didn't seem to matter as she just nodded distractedly. Sighing he added, "Right, we'll head back to the village. I think I remember the route-"

As John had been explaining to Elizabeth a vision of the village and gate appeared in his mind and he gasped. "Rodney!"

Elizabeth jumped a little at his outburst and asked, "Rodney? Rodney McKay?"

"Yes!" He said excitedly, hope now gracing his face. "I saw him, with the others. They were at the gate when I arrived." Grabbing Elizabeth's hand he pulled her towards the entrance, squinting in the bright daylight. "If we find them we can get back to Atlantis."

Elizabeth was too overwhelmed that she couldn't think of anything to do or say so just followed him. As they walked along the woodland path she went over what had happened today and gripped John's arm with both hands remembering that her mission had been to kill him. Feeling her grip tighten he glanced at her and gave her reassuring smile but she could see he was just as upset, no doubt recalling all of his own missions.

They continued walking in comfortable and thoughtful silence until they heard the ruffling of leaves and the breaking of twigs. John immediately pulled them both over to a bush and they crouched behind it, both of their breathing becoming uneven. There was another crack of a branch and then John distinctly heard people muttering. Gripping Elizabeth's hand protectively he heard the voices move closer.

* * *

"It hurts!" Rodney cried placing one hand against a large tree trunk as he lifted up his foot to examine it.

"It's probably just a twig." Stackhouse muttered glancing wearily at Ronon and Teyla who they had just met up with.

"Yeah, so, my foot will be covered in splinters or-"

"Dr McKay it will be dark soon." Teyla mentioned looking to the sky. "We may only have another hour to search for Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir."

At this Rodney sighed dramatically and placed his foot back on the ground. "Okay, but if my leg has to get amputated you will need to support me when I go off world." He declared before announcing, "Let's go find them!"

Walking on ahead of his teammates Stackhouse couldn't help but chuckle as Ronon asked, "What does amputated mean?"

"It means to cut something off." He replied adding, "Exactly!" as Ronon rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"We had better move." Teyla suggested following McKay who was a little further ahead of them now.

He then stopped to announce, "I've found the path again!" Stepping out onto it he glanced around making sure his P-90 was securely under his arm. Spinning in a 360degree circle he didn't see two people approach him from behind but screamed when someone called, "Rodney!"

Whirling round to see his attacker Rodney cried, "Stay back I have a gun!" Before exclaiming, "Colonel Sheppard? Elizabeth!"

"Stay back I have a gun?" John drawled slowly pushing the tip of the weapon to the side so it was no longer aimed at them. "Really Rodney, I need to teach you better fight talk."

"Where-? We've-" Rodney stuttered but gave up as he lunged forward to hug Elizabeth. A little startled by the action she gasped but eventually returned the hug beginning to realize just how much she had missed Atlantis.

"John? Dr Weir?" Teyla queried running up with Ronon and Stackhouse to join them.

"Teyla!" John greeted finally feeling relaxed and relieved being with his team again. He was about to say more until Rodney moved from Elizabeth to him and gave him a bear hug. "Whoa! Miss us that much?" He asked enjoying the now embarrassed look on the scientist's face.

"You have no idea." Teyla replied hugging both John and Elizabeth while Ronon clapped the pilot on the back.

"You really had us worried this time." He explained giving Weir a respectable nod, which Stackhouse copied.

"Yeah, sorry." John muttered grimly. "Look, I know you wanna know what happened but-"

"You wish to return home." Teyla finished for him and both he and Elizabeth nodded. "Then let's go."

The walk back took half an hour and it mainly consisted of Rodney giving John and Elizabeth updates on Atlantis. However, Teyla was the only one to sense how troubled their friends really were. Despite being in a group, they were both very quiet and had both walked closely together, Elizabeth either holding his arm or John giving her hand a quick squeeze now and then.

Upon reaching the gate Stackhouse began dialing the address and again Teyla noticed a private moment between them as John gave Elizabeth a reassuring smile, instantly removing the worry on her face. It was unnerving to see Elizabeth this apprehensive when she was normally so strong and confident. Watching them, along with the team, step through the gate Teyla felt an uneasy sensation rise within her and knew that their missing months had been anything but pleasant.

**A/N: Please R'N'R! You know you love me! Another two, maybe three chapters? You're all like "Finish it already Hazey!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**As always thank so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like this enough for it to continue. Kind of cheated with this chapter coz part of it is a flashback but, for those who are very observant, will see some of it is slightly different since it's in John's mind.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 15**

None of the team spoke as they removed their armor but it was clear to see that all four were relieved about Sheppard and Weir's return. Quickly hanging up their vests all four rushed out of the armor room and headed for the infirmary.

As soon as they had stepped through the gate the entire control room seemed to stop and watch as the two leaders glanced around the large space. Their faces were a mix of shock and relief and Weir and Sheppard began shifting uncomfortably under everyone's watchful gaze.

Caldwell had then came down the stairs with a very rare smile splitting his face and walked up to them.

"Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard – Welcome home." He greeted as they hesitantly smiled back.

"Thank you…Sir." John replied. Elizabeth said nothing and Caldwell seemed to examine their faces.

"Perhaps you should see Dr Beckett first." He suggested knowingly. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Both nodded gratefully, happy to comply so long as they could just settle in before explaining their rather painful absence. Two armed escorts came forward and gestured for Weir to go first, which she did and John followed leaving the team to talk with Caldwell.

"Well done." Caldwell congratulated them his smile now replaced by a grim expression. "Now, what happened to them?"

The team glanced at each other and Rodney shrugged. "We don't know. They haven't told us anything."

Caldwell nodded as Teyla continued. "However, what we saw on that planet…" She took a shaky breath not really believing what she was going to suggest. "Colonel I would recommend that you keep armed guards with them for the time being."

Teyla could feel the puzzled and shocked stares from Rodney and Stackhouse but kept her head high.

"You do?"

"Yes."

Caldwell sighed. "They did seem a little different. Were they violent?"

At this question the team again glanced at each other and rather nervously nodded. "Okay, put your gear away and then you can see them before we debrief."

They nodded in thanks and left the gate room noticing the noise start again as people went back to work.

Now walking to the infirmary Teyla spoke first. "I believe we should not pressure them into telling us what happened or where they were."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "They 've been away for three months Teyla! Aren't you curious?"

"Yes, doctor, I am." She said in calm voice that sounded a little forced. "But we all know how different they seem to be and I certainly do not want to cause any more affliction."

Sighing the scientist grumbled, "Fine."

* * *

John watched as Dr Carson Beckett shone his penlight in Elizabeth's eyes and fidgeted with his hands. He was beginning to feel a little light headed and realized he hadn't eaten since that morning. It then hit him that early on in the day he had believed he was a completely different person working for a race of people he didn't know. And that the woman sitting across from him, looking so innocent and dazed, had been set on killing him earlier.

As the medic smiled cheerfully at John he then pulled the white curtain around the bed, giving Elizabeth some privacy for the rest of the medical. Sighing John lay back on the bed and began thinking over the past three months. The first thing he could confirm was that he had been an assassin, who had posed as a trainer while not on missions. He could remember the past two weeks clearly but after that things became sketchy, particularly his link to Mara/Elizabeth.

Then Derma's face popped into his mind and he felt angry, she had probably known about his true identity all along. In fact he was positive, it explained her strange behaviour leading up to this last mission. Clenching his fists he quietly growled thinking about everyone in that complex that had more than likely lied to him…Chancellor Boron, Derma, his so-called trainees…and tried to picture Elizabeth during his time there. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't place her.

His thoughts were interrupted as Carson appeared in his cubical pulling his medical tray. John scanned the shiny objects and felt a little agitated. It was well know that he did not like the infirmary but he was beginning to feel warm and sweaty.

"Colonel? Are you feeling okay?" Carson asked peering into his eyes with the small light. "You look a little pale."

"Um…yeah. Just a little hungry I guess." John answered rubbing his damp hands on his trousers. After the light was gone he closed his eyes and for a minute was lying on a chair in an alien looking lab with machines and jars around him. Suddenly a man wearing a lab coat was approaching him with a needle and John snapped his eyes opened, breathing in a sigh of relief seeing it was Carson. But the image before was of someone else.

"Are you sure it's just hunger lad?" Beckett asked prepping his needle. When John nodded mutely he smiled, "Alright then. I'm just going to take some blood and then I'll get a nurse to bring you both some food."

Trying to shake off his anxiousness he decided to focus on something else. "How's Elizabeth?" He queried watching carefully as the doctor inserted the needle and drew out the crimson liquid. John swallowed hard and as soon as the needle was gone pulled back his hand.

Carson rolled his eyes and grabbed it to place a white piece of cotton wool on the small puncture wound. "Physically she's fine, in the best condition I've seen her actually. But she seems a little withdrawn. You both do."

The medic stared at him his eyes curious. "I guess we're just a little…overwhelmed." John said averting his gaze. Carson was about to speak again but the sound of the doors sliding open distracted him.

"Carson!" Rodney greeted happily. "How are they?" He asked glancing at Sheppard.

"There both fine but I have to wait for the lab results to come back before I can say for sure." He explained looking past Teyla's shoulder and seeing two armed escorts. "What are they here for?"

Teyla moved towards Colonel Sheppard and Beckett to explain. "It is just a precaution doctor. I hope you understand John?" She said placing a hand on his arm.

He stared at her for a moment and saw the concern in her features. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He agreed avoiding Carson's puzzled expression. Having just murdered two men only a few hours ago John felt he should really be in cell. Instead of announcing this he faked a yawn, which he knew Beckett would fuss over.

"I think we need to let them rest." The doctor announced falling for the officer's trick. And before Rodney could protest he pointed to the door. "No arguing Rodney!"

The scientist scowled back and sighed. "Fine. Guess I could do with some food."

"Me too." Ronon said as Teyla rolled her eyes.

"Then I guess we are going to the mess hall before we see Colonel Caldwell." She muttered before smiling at John. "We will visit soon."

"Great." John said as he waved goodbye to the team. "So, didn't you say something about food?"

Carson nodded and rolled away his tray. "Aye, Colonel. I'll get you something so long as you rest."

"Will do." After he disappeared John slid off the bed and walked around the white curtain to see Elizabeth. She was lying on her side staring off into space. "Hey Elizabeth."

Her eyes flickered to his face for a second before focusing them back on the curtain. "Hey. So they've posted some guards?"

Sighing John grabbed a seat and dragged it towards the bed. Sitting down heavily he explained, "Yeah, I think it's for the best considering. I also think they know what…what was going on today."

Elizabeth looked back at him frowning. "You mean they know we were killers?"

He was a little taken aback by her bluntness but nodded. "Yeah. But I really don't feel like causing any hassle, do you?"

"No." She admitted quietly.

"There's something else." He stated hesitantly. "Do you have any idea how we knew each other's…alter-egos?"

At first Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed frustratingly. "No. It's been annoying me." Opening her eyes she elaborated. "All I remember is the place where I lived, some sort of complex and a number of names and faces but yours I just can't see."

"Same as me." John reassured her. "Maybe it'll come to us in time. Beckett says he's getting us food."

"To be honest I don't think I can eat." Elizabeth told him her eyes becoming watery again. "I still feel so…so…"

"I know." John said as he grasped her hand. "But I promise you'll feel better. And you've always got me and the gang here to help you."

She smiled sadly at his pep talk before whispering. "But you're not fine either, John."

He knew she was right, as always she knew what he was thinking. Looking away for a second he then returned his gaze. "No, I'm not. But I…_we _will be."

Staring determinedly at her she finally nodded before closing her eyes again. "I believe you. Oh I suddenly feel tired." She mumbled and John could tell she was drifting off.

Watching until she was sound asleep John leant forward and kissed her forehead. "Night Elizabeth. Sweet dreams." He whispered hoping the order would stop her from dreaming of her missions, knowing they would wake her up during the night.

Letting go of her warm hand John made sure the curtain was around her bed before sitting back on his own. Lying down he felt his own eyelids begin to droop and he fought to stay awake for Carson returning. But eventually he couldn't hold on any longer and fell into a deep slumber.

"_So." Elizabeth said her voice echoing around the room. "I was wondering if you fancied a quick stick fight?" She asked tilting her head to the side and displaying a sweet smile. "Apparently you're the best."_

_John scoffed as he joined Elizabeth on the mats. "Well, I don't know about 'the best' but I'm pretty good. Think you can take me?" He joked walking over to a bundle of wooden sticks, picking up two and holding them out_ _to her._

_Elizabeth accepted them and smiled innocently. "I'd like to try."_

_Moving into the middle of the mats she positioned herself in a fighting stance, sticks raised and ready. John copied her and asked, "Ready?"_

"_Uh huh!" Elizabeth nodded and then lunged at him with both sticks. Moving to block them John was shocked to see his opponent spin to the side and whack his back causing him to lurch forward._

_Biting back a retort he turned around and immediately attacked back. They spun, dodged and hit each other both ending up on the floor or with nipping cuts or just bruised egos. Elizabeth was matching him move for move until he managed to trip her up in a surprise attack._

_Elizabeth landed flat on her back and winced. "Good move!" She gasped unable to move for a second. He loomed over her unsure of whether to help his fallen rival or not. She answered his question by sitting up and attempting to stand. But quickly fell down again and John knelt beside her._

"_Are you alright?" He asked worriedly trying to ignore how good she looked with sweat glistening on her forehead and chest._

_Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes, touched by his concern. "Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me. I'm not that fragile!" They gazed at each other for minute taking in the other's features. "I think I'm maybe done."_

_Dropping his sticks John offered a hand and as he stood up she grabbed the back of his shin with her free hand and kicked at his heels. Letting out a gasp of shock John fell backwards with a grunt and immediately felt pressure on his legs and waist. Blinking he saw that Elizabeth had straddled him and that he was firmly trapped beneath her light but toned form. She had strategically placed a stick across his throat and was smirking again._

"_That was easier than I thought it would be, Rami." She panted enjoying the annoyed expression he used to cover up his shock._

"_You cheated." He muttered glaring up at his female captor and tried to move from under her position but with no success._

"_Who said we couldn't?" She asked smugly squirming slightly and grinning as he bit his lip. "And you're obviously enjoying your current predicament." She noted amusedly._

John opened his eyes and sat up forgetting where he was for a minute. Glancing around the room he let out a long breath and lay back down. Rubbing a hand over his face he felt his brow damp and sticky and embarrassingly noted he felt very aroused. Examining the room again he spotted two sandwiches along with two cartons of juice beside his bed and then noticed how dark and quiet the city seemed to be. He concluded it must be nighttime and reached for a sandwich smiling when he tasted it. Turkey - his favourite.

Munching on his food John recapped the dream and realized that Elizabeth must have been in his section during their few months away from Atlantis. However, she had seemed different, very brazen and sure of herself. Not to mention flirting outrageously with him. Finishing off his juice John settled back down, leaving the other sandwich for his companion if she woke, hoping to dream more about Elizabeth's and his time together.

**A/N: Please R'n'R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews guys! You're amazing and sorry for keeping you waiting for this next chapter. Hope you find it emotional cause that's what I was going for. (Damn this one's long!)**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth snapped her eyes open terrified of seeing a large needle hovering towards her and let out a relieved breath when she saw nothing but white curtain. Shifting in the bed she pull herself into a sitting position and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. Her dreams had been plagued by images of her life as Mara and the various men and woman she had killed, needlessly. Surprisingly when she had woken up during the night she had managed to control her scream and instead took a deep breath, not wanting to wake up John. He had not appeared in her visions though and this continued to annoy her.

Suddenly voices approached and she distinctively heard Colonel Caldwell and Carson Beckett.

"So, do you have any idea what this 'drug' did to them?" The officer asked.

"From what I can tell it was intended to alter their brain chemistry, how I'm not sure and without…uh…an autopsy I can't find out." Carson explained.

"Thankfully you can't perform one." Caldwell stated and Elizabeth had to smile. She had been so weary around the man and now he was apparently very happy and relieved to have them back.

"Ah! Colonel, you're awake!" Carson announced and Elizabeth instantly swung her legs off the bed and reached for the curtain.

"Yeah, what time is it?" He asked groggily and then watched as the white curtain slid back to reveal a rested Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks." She replied giving a small smile, a familiar moment passing between them, just like old times. "So, I heard you talk about the drug Carson."

"Aye, but I'm still no further on in identifying it's intentions."

John looked at Elizabeth, a silent question in his eyes and with a slight nod of the head she had conveyed to him the answer. "Well, maybe we can help with that." He suggested glancing at his two colleagues.

"Do you feel ready to tell us?" Caldwell asked seriously, giving them a chance to stall, which Sheppard was grateful for.

"Yes." Elizabeth said and added, "Perhaps along with Sheppard's team. They have a right to know as well."

John nodded in agreement and Caldwell sighed. "Okay, if you're sure I'll set up a meeting in the briefing room for 1300 hours. That gives you sometime to change and eat." Seeing them ponder his suggestion and nod he smiled and left the infirmary, dismissing the armed guards as he left.

"Guess he trusts us again." John said glancing at Weir and Beckett. "So, doc? Can we go?"

The medic took a minute to think the officer's request and finally muttered, "Aye, okay. But if you feel odd at all I want you to come back, is that understood?"

Elizabeth and John replied with a sharp, "Yes." Carson watched them carefully as they slid out of bed and together exited the room.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked Elizabeth squinting at her to examine her expression.

She seemed to smile at his concern and turned her full gaze to him. "Yes, I'd rather discuss it now before I chicken out."

It was good logic John thought and decided to tell her about his dream. "Um, I remembered something about you last night…or Mara."

As they stepped into the transporter Elizabeth faced him with a raised eyebrow. "You do?" A second later the doors whooshed open again and the couple continued down the corridor where Weir's quarters were. It seemed that John had silently decided to escort her.

"Yeah, not much but a bit." He told her glancing at two passersby who smiled and called out, "It's good to see you Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard."

Smiling back Sheppard waited until they had passed by before carrying on. "We were talking in a gym and…um…decided to have a sparring match." He said desperate to add how flirty and mischievous she had been but restrained himself.

"Huh." Was all Elizabeth said before lapsing into silence. "I don't remember it."

"Yeah, I could picture us clearly talking and the you challenged me to a fight."

Elizabeth smirked, "_I _challenged _you_? Guess being Mara made me a little confident."

_That's an understatement! _John thought but cleared his throat as they reached her doors. "Yeah, you certainly were different." The relaxed atmosphere that they were used to came back and it felt nice not having to talk about the killings that were constantly on their minds.

Sighing Elizabeth glanced at her door and whispered, "I can't believe we're back."

"Yeah, and to think that yesterday we were…well, we thought home was a different place."

Glancing up at him Elizabeth tried to smile but the sadness and darkness were still in her eyes, and John was worried it would never leave. "Well, I'll see you at the briefing?"

"Right." She answered before hitting the blue panel and entering her room. Feeling the door shut behind her Elizabeth closed her eyes before scanning her room.

Nothing had been moved and the lack of coffee mugs, laptops and paperwork made the space feel eerie. Shivering Elizabeth went to her Ancient drawers and immediately began searching for a set of clothes. Sensing the room finally adjust its temperature to suit her Elizabeth felt her heart jump as she found her red fleece top and blue trousers. Holding the uniform she began to feel more relaxed, as if the reality of being home was now sinking in.

Setting the clothes on her wrinkle free bedspread, Elizabeth began shedding her clothes and made her way to the bathroom where she spent almost half an hour soaking in the warm water.

At the same time John was doing the same thing, enjoying the feeling of being clean for once but only lasted 15 minutes before getting out. Once he dried himself off and changed into his usual military attire he fingered his jacket's Atlantis patch and grinned. Since being in his room, and after taking a minute to examine his Johnny Cash poster and skateboard, John had begun to feel more at home and began to feel restless.

Putting his jacket on he nodded to his poster and left his room, his stomach telling him to go straight to the mess hall.

* * *

At three minutes to one all of Sheppard's team were sitting in the briefing room waiting for Weir, Sheppard and Caldwell to appear. Carson was currently lecturing Rodney about the importance of why he should not be drinking so much coffee.

"Oh Carson, really! Don't you think you're overreacting!"

The Scot pursed his lips and scowled. "Overreacting? Rodney, yesterday you almost burned Dr Zelenka's hair off because you got distracted!"

"Well he shouldn't have forgotten about the coffee! It was burning and do you know how much of my fine Italian ground coffee is left? Hardly any since everyone's pinching it!"

Ronon chuckled as Teyla watched the scientist in disbelief. "Doctor, it your mind is constantly on the substance then you do have a problem. I have also noticed you have been staying up late when back on Atlantis?"

Rodney threw his hands up in the airs and then folded them. "What is this?" He asked accusingly. "Pick on McKay day!"

"Oooh, pick on McKay day! I've missed those." John chirped as he strolled into the conference room in front of Caldwell and Weir. "What's the subject today?"

"There's no sub-"

"Coffee!" Rodney's teammates cried interrupting his retort.

John smirked at the astrophysicist as he sat in a chair next to Elizabeth, with Caldwell on her other side. Caldwell cleared his throat and glanced disapprovingly at the group of people. "Can we please begin?"

He received a few grumbles of apologies before focusing on John and Elizabeth, "So, where do you want to begin?"

Elizabeth shot John an uneasy glance so he chose to start. "Uh…I guess with what we remember. Yesterday morning Dr Weir and I believed we were different people."

Realization seemed to dawn on Teyla, Ronon and Rodney's faces. "I was Rami and Elizabeth was Mara." He carried on not noticing Caldwell's frown at his use of Weir's first name. "As far as we were concerned we worked for a government but we didn't work together."

"What did you do for this government?" Teyla asked curiously, although in the back of her mind she thought she knew.

John paused before answering, "It would seem we were both…assassins."

Out the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth's head drop slightly and knew the images were flashing through her mind. In his own chest he felt a stab of pain and fought to keep his breathing steady. He knew Elizabeth was now regretting their decision to tell so kept going so she didn't need to speak.

Looking up he was not surprised to see the shocked expressions on his friends' faces and took a deep breath. "I don't know about Elizabeth but I did not ask many questions about my missions…it was as if I was trained just to comply, as if I knew it had to be done."

"And you did not remember any of us or Atlantis?" Carson asked clasping his hands on the table.

"No." Elizabeth murmured and everyone shot her look of surprise at speaking. "Although, leading up to yesterday I had been having dreams of…of Atlantis. A few faces did pop up but I can't remember who exactly." She lied, not wanting them to know she had dreamt of John.

John added, "I had dreams too. I did ask questions about them and I think that's why they sent Elizabeth to-" He stopped not wanting to say it and cause her upset so let it hang in the air.

There was a long silence, as everyone seemed to digest the information. Elizabeth fidgeted with her hands as John drummed his fingers on the black table. Finally Caldwell thought of a question.

"Why would a government go to the trouble of kidnapping strangers for this?" He asked glancing around the group for answers.

"I believe it was so if the drug failed no one would be suspicious of their absence." Carson ventured a guess. "I also believe now that the drug was designed to wipe the mind clean and re-stamp it with new information."

"Like how to kill someone 101" Rodney chimed in receiving a scowl from John for his bluntness. "Well it would appear that's what they did." He pointed out.

"But it didn't work." John said removing his death glare from McKay. "That's why we kept dreaming of Atlantis." The theory sounded appropriate and it seemed to satisfy everyone. After taking another glance at Elizabeth's depressed expression he then announced, "I want to go back."

Disbelieved looks were shot his way, including one from Elizabeth, and it was Caldwell who barked, "What?"

It was one of those times he would have to sell his plan but he was ready. He'd been thinking about it since that morning and the sadness in Elizabeth's eyes haunted him. "Look, these guys are stealing people's lives. They're using them to fight a war they know nothing about and I for one want to end it!"

He was panting a little and he was vaguely aware of a hand on his arm. "John?" A soft voice called to him and he eventually turned to face the woman next to him. Her face was displaying concern and her eyes probed his. "We can't go back there."

It was a plea, not a suggestion and John closed his eyes whispering, "Elizabeth…they've ruined our lives by making us murder people we have no burden with."

It was during this moment the others realized how just not right they actually were and watched sorrowfully as a single tear ran down Weir's cheek. "I won't go back there-"

"You don't have to, I'll-"

"No, please John." She begged. "Can't we just move on?"

Opening his eyes John's heart swelled as more tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes and he shook his head. "I have to do this."

Letting go of his arm she stood up and walked out the room. John waited a minute before following her leaving his friends and colleagues to stare after him.

"You're not going to let them go back are you?" Rodney asked Caldwell leaning forward in his chair.

The man's face was pensive and eventually he shrugged. "It is up to them. If it will help them-"

"I do not think it will." Teyla announced earnestly. "Colonel Sheppard is just angry. In time he may calm down and simply move on. He has had to deal with death many times before."

The next statement came from Ronon and it surprised everyone. "I do not think it is for him."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked puzzled.

Teyla understood though. "He wants to seek revenge for the damage caused to Dr Weir." She was amazed Ronon had picked up on the underlying reasons for the pilot's request to return. It showed a more compassionate side she hadn't seen before.

"Yes." Ronon said. "As you said, Sheppard has had to deal with killing people most of his life. Dr Weir on the other hand-"

"Has never even fired a gun before." Carson finished for him, his tone poignant.

Caldwell listened to their deducting and sighed. "Well, let's hope Dr Weir can convince him not to go."

* * *

Elizabeth managed to make it to the transporter before John caught up with her. The relaxing atmosphere had dissipated during the briefing and now both were tense. Wanting to avoid another public confrontation John grasped her arm and pulled her into the lift.

"John-"

"Elizabeth, listen to me." He interrupted as the doors opened to reveal an empty corridor. He had picked a spot further out from the city he knew people rarely visited. "What they did to us-"

"Was awful, John. Yes, I know." She snapped back grabbing her arm away and moving deeper into the dim hallway. "But who knows what they will do if you return. They sent me to _kill you!"_

"If I'm with my team I'll be okay." He assured her wanting her to just accept his decision.

"And what's your plan?" She asked loudly folding her arms, cheeks damp from wet tears. "Expose their operation? You will then be bringing us into their ways and maybe even their war!"

"Elizabeth I have to do this."

"Why?"

"I just have to-"

"Why?"

"I need answers-"

"Why John!" She finally shouted, angry at his half assed excuses.

"Because of what they did to you!" He yelled back his eyes wide and livid, hands clenched by his side. "I've killed many men Elizabeth. Okay, so I didn't volunteer to on these missions for Boron and his government but I'll learn to live with it! But for you…"

He trailed off as understanding flashed over her face and she stepped forward. Whispering, he continued, "But for you they robbed your innocence of knowing how it feels to…to take someone's life. And I want them to pay for it."

Elizabeth bit her lip as she closed her eyes and then opened them again. Moving closer so she could touch his cheek she gently traced his warm, bristly skin with her thumb as she captured his gaze. "I…I appreciate you wanting to do this John, for me. But, I don't want anything to happen to you again because of me."

Placing a hand over hers John grasped the hand and kissed her palm telling her he understood but had not changed his mind. Putting her other hand on his chest she asked, "Will you at least wait a few days?" _In case you change your mind _She wanted to add but didn't.

Staring intently at her John eventually nodded and then tugged her arm so Elizabeth drew closer. Feeling tired and dejected Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. His hand found itself stroking the back of her neck and the other gripping her back. The comfort level between them had increased since coming back but neither were sure why.

Was it due to being through the same experience, or something else? Either way, both knew this was just the beginning of what was going be a very rough road back to recovery.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews! A little short but I thought the last line was quite effective.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 17**

_As Elizabeth released him John grabbed her waist and pinned her to the floor. The tension between them was electric ands he could feel his breath on her lips. Slowly he leaned lower and captured her lips. A quiet moan escaped Elizabeth and she immediately began kissing him back._

_Suddenly they were in another room, a bed on the far side next to the window. Mouths were still connected and hands were roaming everywhere, causing constant groans of pleasure from both. Eventually clothes had vanished and Elizabeth now pushed John back onto the bed. _

_Holding his gaze she slowly approached him enjoying his eyes as they scanned over her and finally straddled his waist pulling his lips to hers forcefully._

Elizabeth sat up, gripping the blue bed sheets half covering her and swallowed hard. Glancing around the dark room she ran a shaky hand through her hair and then wiped both on the sheets, trying to remove the dampness. Breathing deeply she brought her knees up to her chest and lay her chin on them, thinking over her dream. Now she knew.

During the last three months, her and John had slept together at least once and this very fact had her extremely confused. She was incredibly aroused, her racing heart and excitement had made it obvious, but Elizabeth wasn't sure how John would react when he remembered. And he would because his dream had been leading up to that very mind-shattering kiss.

After their talk earlier Elizabeth had seen how much he cared for her but believed it to be nothing more than a deep friendship. Now, however, the possibility of something more with him was scary, but in a good way. Rolling her eyes Elizabeth groaned and fell back down staring at the ceiling.

Fidgeting with the top of the sheet absently Elizabeth debated her options. One was to tell him in the morning and get it out of the way. Feelings and decisions could be discussed and made. The other option was to keep quiet and wait to see if he brought it up. Which was doubtful because she knew he was worried about her current state of mind and wouldn't want to load her with more pressure.

Sighing in frustration she sat up and grabbed the extra large sweatshirt she kept out at night incase she became cold. Pulling it on along with a pair of slip on shoes Elizabeth chuckled at her mismatched outfit and left the room. Wrapping her arms around her she walked briskly down the hall and then stood for a moment staring at the illuminated screen.

The map of Atlantis was bright compared to the dim hallways and it hurt her eyes a little so she hit a dot thinking it was the mess hall but turned to see the hallway leading up to the gym. Frowning Elizabeth popped her head out and heard someone grunting, their deep voice echoing down the corridor.

Unsure of whether to go in she hovered outside the door and peered in almost shrieking hysterically when she saw the messy black hair. She must have made some kind of noise because the man spun round and stared at her in shock.

"Elizabeth?" He asked panting a little with sweat glistening on his forehead. "Um…shouldn't you be in bed?"

Taking in his appearance Elizabeth didn't answer for a second then stuttered, "Eh…couldn't sleep."

"Dreams, huh?" He asked knowingly abandoning the punch bag and smiling sheepishly when she nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"Pretty vivid dreams actually." She added moving towards him so the gap had decreased dramatically. At this remark his eyes widened and she folded her arms.

"Not nightmares then?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"No, very…pleasant dreams." She told him softly holding his piercing gaze intently. "Were yours nightmares?"

Shifting uncomfortably he answered, "No. They involved you." Her mouth dropped open and he added, "So they obviously weren't nightmares."

Familiarity hit them and both revisited their night in the gym. That invisible thread between them started drawing them together again and Elizabeth had to forcefully stop herself.

"Funny, you were in mine." She announced unable to help a smirk when his eyebrow shot up.

"Really?" He asked, tone sounding bewildered but happy. "This dream of yours wouldn't happen to be set in a gym, would it?"

Damn, they both knew and remembered Elizabeth thought but the situation didn't feel as awkward as it should have been. "Uh huh."

Suddenly those intense feelings they had shared returned and John took a few more steps so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you." He said throatily gazing down at her. "You know because…"

"I know." She murmured dropping her hands so they were by her side, just a few centimeters away from his.

Watching his face closely Elizabeth saw the range of emotions pass over it, John seemed to dither between wanting to kiss her and wanting to run away. Not believing how bold she was about to be Elizabeth reached out and intertwined their fingers hoping he could see the same desire in her own features. It was now up to him whether to take it as friendship or something more.

The latter seemed to attract him more as he leaned in and gently captured her lips. Pulling back almost immediately he asked, "Are you sure you want this?"

The truth was she wasn't sure, her mind still fuzzy from the past two days, but the need she had to be with him…like that again…was too overpowering. So she initiated the next kiss, making sure he knew the passion she felt.

This time John didn't back away and grabbed her hips tightly pulling her closer. Elizabeth ran her hands over his upper arms every now and then squeezing his muscles before letting one hand settle behind his neck. Eventually separating they both took a deep breath and he muttered, "Um…you know the last time we did this we ended up…"

Elizabeth gave him a fake innocent look, which only increased the beauty of her flushed face. "Yeah, so…?" She drawled out glancing to the door.

A little surprised at her unusual behaviour John simply said, "Right." And followed her as she headed for the transport, noticing her hips were swinging more than normal. Once inside she planted a quick kiss on his lips before exiting the lift. Spinning around as she walked she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Not wanting to disappoint John quickly caught up and as soon as her doors were closed her lips were on his again. The force against him pushed him back to the wall and his mind focused on what her tongue was doing rather than her change of attitude. And then hands started roaming pulling at his t-shirt and once it was off John decided to take control and pushed her back towards the bed.

The foreplay continued for what seemed like hours to Elizabeth and while she wanted it to continue she needed more. One thing that struck her mind as John kissed down her neck was just how quiet they were being. The walls were pretty thick and rooms were spread out so it was doubtful anyone would really hear them. But yet it seemed to increase the pleasure so she forgot about the thought and groaned as John's tongue grazed a sensitive area.

Hours later the couple lay tangled up, Elizabeth's head resting on John's rising and falling chest. She was fast asleep but her lover wasn't. His mind was replaying the events over and over and after each time it finished he was left with an uneasy feeling.

And he knew exactly what it was. Closing his eyes he pictured Elizabeth's face again just at that moment and heard the words, "Oh god, Rami!"

**A/n: I don't mean to evil, I just can't help it! Please R'n'R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hurt my finger quite bad so my typing is taking longer these days. But I managed! (In an over dramatic Rodney McKay style voice). Thank you for the reviews, you really are too kind. And the aftermath continues…**

**Also, there's a wee dedication to Ashkash in the chapter…hope you see it Ash.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth mumbled something incoherently drawing John's wandering attention to her sleeping form. She was shifting in the messy bed, burying her head deeper into the pillow. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, especially with the early morning sun shining over her face and John leant forward so his elbows dug into his thighs.

She had called him Rami.

In the height of ecstasy Elizabeth had managed to convey exactly how bad she was dealing with all of this. And now, sitting on her desk seat watching her sleep, John felt very confused not knowing if last night had been because of their relationship, or Rami and Mara's. To some it might not matter but to John it did. Rami was a heartless killer who just happened to fall for Mara, also an equally callous killer. His feelings for Elizabeth stretched back to the beginning of the mission and they had developed because of her character: kind, caring, selfless and strong.

Sighing in frustration John ran a hand through his hair. After hours of just lying in bed thinking he had decided to get dressed and take a walk. But he knew that the chances of him wanting to return were slim once out of the room and they needed to talk, properly. So he had been waiting and watching. Both weren't on active duty so it didn't matter how long they stayed there and John hadn't forgot his plan to see Boron again.

Again Elizabeth muttered something, to John's ears it sounded extremely cute, but this time her eyes began to flutter open and John waited to see her reaction unconsciously holding his breath. Looking around the room her eyes finally settled on his face and for a moment stared. Eventually she smiled and murmured, "Hey."

John's stomach did a flip and he tried to answer but his voice sounded hoarse. Clearing it he then flashed a small smile and replied, "Hey. Sleep well?"

Stretching dramatically Elizabeth sighed contently before sitting up, holding the sheet just above her chest. "Very well as it happens." She told him a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Last night was amazing."

Those very words would normally have dragged him back to her but John held back, simply nodding. Upon seeing his distant attitude Elizabeth frowned in confusion and hurt. "John, is everything okay?" When he looked away she then asked, "Do you regret it?"

John wanted to shout "No!" and have her right there. But her voice kept replaying over and over in his mind screaming "Rami" and he sighed again. "What do you remember of last night?"

Puzzled by the absurd question Elizabeth blushed as she whispered, "We slept together. And I thought it was what we both wanted."

He could see the hurt in her eyes, almost turning into tears and decided to just come clean. "I wanted it too, Elizabeth. But…I don't think we're ready for this."

Again the lines appeared on her forehead as she knelt on the bed still gripping the white sheet. "Why not? We've waited nearly two years, it's not like we rushed into-"

"You called me Rami last night." John blurted and watched her confusion dissolve into shock.

"What?"

"You called me Rami…several times." John added hoping she would remember herself. The shock was replaced by denial.

"No, I didn't." She stated firmly.

"Yeah, you did." He assured her becoming angry at her contradiction.

"Why would I call you Rami, John?" She asked impatiently. "It's not like we're still living that life!"

Standing up John began pacing trying to keep calm. "Trust me, Elizabeth. When the woman you're trying to please screams out another man's name…he doesn't just forget about it!"

"Another man!" She asked incredulously. "But _you_ were Rami! It was a slip of the tongue John!" Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes wanting her to just understand why it bothered him. "I'm sorry John. I guess I was just…confused." Her tone had now soften and when he looked at her he saw genuine regret on her face.

"I hate that I was him." John told her stepping closer to the rumpled bed and therefore a tense Elizabeth. "And when you called me that…it was as if you preferred that side of me-"

"No, John I don't." Elizabeth promised shifting to the edge of the bed.

Moving so he was directly in front of her John grabbed her arm and gently pulled her up so she was kneeling almost at eye level with him. Staring into her questioning eyes he almost whispered, "I need to know you want this because of us. Not just because we've done it before and it was good…or because you want the memory of Rami instead of me."

Elizabeth held his gaze then closed her eyes. Okay, so last night had been because of the sex, but she didn't want to admit it. She still had those wants and desires but now they were coupled with something else. She recognized them as the indefinable feelings that she had felt for him since before this whole saga began.

Slowly opening her eyes Elizabeth then placed a hand on his stubbly cheek, brushing across his lips with her thumb. Making sure his eyes were locked with hers she finally answered, "I want you John Sheppard."

His eyes shut briefly as if relieved and then he leaned forward so he could kiss her. It wasn't particularly gentle but it wasn't the hard, needy one like the night before either. To Elizabeth it was perfect and she used both hands to grip his head loving the feel of his hands gripping her waist, effectively pressing them against the other.

Eventually the kiss came to a natural end and John pulled back leaving Elizabeth's sheet free to slip down. Both glanced down but John's head shot back up, as if embarrassed to see her naked again. Elizabeth smiled shyly and pulled it back up, enjoying the teenage-like shame that graced his tanned face.

"Perhaps last night wasn't the best way to start this." She suggested tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Clearing his throat nervously John agreed, "No, probably not."

Elizabeth bit her lip before announcing, "I think I'm going to start seeing Dr Heightmeyer." When John raised an inquisitive eyebrow she elaborated. "You're right, I don't seem to be over…what happened between us back then…so perhaps she can help me move on."

John sensed there was an undercurrent in her reason and knew exactly what it was when she looked at him expectantly. Instead of mentioning his plan again he said, "You know I'm starving. Fancy getting some breakfast?"

At first he thought Elizabeth was going to push the subject of forgetting about visiting Boron again but she simply nodded, smiling as he captured her lips again. Breaking away she ignored his pout and laughed, "I'm not going to the mess hall wearing nothing but a sheet, John!"

He sighed in mock defeat and stood back allowing Elizabeth to climb off the bed. As she sauntered around grabbing clothes he couldn't help but imagine the shocked looks of everyone if Elizabeth wandered in wearing her present outfit. Chuckling he said, "Good idea. Although, I may suggest we have a Greek themed party in the near future, you know…togas, see through white sheets-!"

A rolled up sock came flying from the bathroom and hit him on the head.

* * *

Colonel Caldwell glanced in the office that was designated to Colonel Sheppard. Examining the moderate space he notice with disgrace that the desk was perfectly tidy, not mention practically empty with only a coffee mug and a plate sitting on it. Sighing he tapped his earpiece and grumbled, "Colonel Sheppard's whereabouts please."

"Colonel Sheppard is in the mess hall, sir." Came the quick, professional answer and Caldwell rolled his eyes. Glancing at the mug and plate again he muttered, "Figures."

Once he arrived at the food court the officer scanned the crowd for his target. Spotting him Caldwell made a beeline for Sheppard not surprised to see Dr Weir with him. He flinched slightly as they laughed but ignored the annoyed feeling brewing in his chest.

"Colonel Sheppard." He said receiving two cheery expressions. "Dr Weir, glad to see you're feeling much better."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said beaming up at him and Caldwell could not believe how different they both were compared to yesterday.

"Is there something we can do for you, Sir?" Sheppard asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Caldwell expected to receive.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you Colonel." He said glancing at Weir who raised an eyebrow at John.

"Uh…sure!" John said standing up asking Elizabeth, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him gently placing a hand quickly over his before removing it. However, the action did not go unnoticed by Caldwell and he merely grunted, "Perhaps somewhere less busy."

Sheppard followed Caldwell to the transporter and once inside the man began to speak. "I was just wondering if you had decided on a course of action regarding the people who kidnapped you."

John shifted uncomfortably and told him, "Um, I'm still thinking about it." When the doors opened they revealed the hall leading to the control room. "Why? Is there a problem?"

John walked a little faster to keep up with the Colonel's fast pace. "I sent Major Lorne's team back to the planet we found you on and they spotted several men dressed in the same attire you returned in."

"They were Boron's people." John stated stonily climbing the stairs to Weir's office.

"Probably checking to see which out of you and Dr Weir survived or why you're missing." The older man said sitting down on the chair behind the desk glancing up at Sheppard who remained standing, lost in his thoughts. "So, do you still wish to return?"

Sheppard looked back at him frowning. "Why wouldn't I?"

Caldwell leaned forward with a stern expression. "Because it seems this Boron person is intent of having at least one of you killed. Maybe his intentions were to eliminate you both we can't be sure."

"And your point, Sir?"

Glaring up at the angry officer before him he answered, "My point is that your plan to speak to Boron will not work. For all we know they could try to kill you as soon as you step back on his planet and I cannot risk more lives being lost simply because you want revenge."

John clenched his fists gritting out, "So what are you saying?"

"Your request for a mission to the planet is denied." Caldwell stated firmly waiting for the wave of insults to head his way. Before the man could retort he held up his hand, grudgingly deciding to use something he hated. "Think of Dr Weir, Colonel."

John's mouth opened but nothing came out. He just stared in mock confusion. "Elizabeth has made it perfectly clear she does not want you returning to that planet. Perhaps you should listen to her." He had to practically force the words out hating to use their inappropriate relationship as a way to support his decision.

Sheppard seemed to think over his superior officer's suggestion before snapping, "Yes, sir." And then walked out quickly leaving a sighing Caldwell behind.

* * *

As he walked back to the mess hall John tried to even out his ragged breath. He couldn't believe the mission had just been abandoned, didn't these people realize he had to get revenge? His thoughts turned to Elizabeth but this only angered him further knowing he couldn't avenge her. Clenching his fists again John hit the button for the Ancient lift ignoring the greetings from those who stepped off it.

Selecting the mess hall on the screen he faced the doors pursing his lips as he did so. Deep down he could see himself not letting this go and folded his arms crossly. He just hoped he would eventually let it go because he knew it would put severe strain on his new relationship with Elizabeth.

**A/N: Please R'N'R! See, no cliffie!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter to another forgotten story! Now, you might find a certain thing in this chap a bit weird. I've paired 2 characters up for a scene and made it, hopefully, tense and flirty but it's only to show how messed up John and Elizabeth still are.**

**Deadly Passion**

**Chapter 19**

Elizabeth smiled as she passed various members of the team and even stopped and chatted with a few people. It had been the usual "I'm so happy you're back", "we missed you Dr Weir" and "How are you?". The sentiments were nice, and usually Elizabeth would have been touched or embarrassed by them, but for some reason she wasn't.

Deciding not to dwell on it she continued for Caldwell's office. Ever since John had returned from their little 'chat' he had been moody and quiet. Instead of spending the day together he had told her he'd rather work out for a while…despite knowing Beckett wouldn't be happy about it. But Elizabeth didn't feel hurt, she felt concerned and knew it had to do with them and Caldwell.

Arriving at his office…or her old office she thought with a frown…Elizabeth opened the door and popped her head in. "Colonel?"

Caldwell looked and up and smiled, beckoning for her to come in. "Elizabeth, please come in."

She smiled gratefully at him and sat down lightly, clasping her hands as she did so.

"What can I do for you?" He asked leaning on his desk.

"I was just wondering what you and John discussed earlier." She told him feeling uncomfortable being on the other side of the desk. Caldwell sighed and averted his eyes for a moment. "Please, Steven." She said surprising him with the use of his first name…something she had never done before.

"I denied his request to return to the planet." He explained watching the relief grace her face. "It's too risky."

Elizabeth smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. "Thank you. I just couldn't seem to change his mind." She admitted sadly.

"Well, I think it's for the best." He said smiling back. "Best to try and move on Elizabeth."

She nodded again and stood up. "You're right. And thank you for looking after the city while we were gone. Apparently you've been doing great job." She told him and turned to leave, missing the small, proud grin on Caldwell's face. For some reason her praise had made him that little bit happier.

Elizabeth walked down the corridor to the gym trying to stop images from the night before flooding her mind and senses. She heard grunting again and felt her pulse begin to race in anticipation of seeing John.

But as she rounded the corner she stopped short upon seeing only Ronon punching the wooden dummy. Glancing around the gym she looked for anyone else but to her dismay John wasn't hiding anywhere.

"Dr Weir?" Ronon queried wiping sweat from his brow.

"Uh, hi." She stuttered trying not to notice his large tanned muscles as they shone in the light. "I was um…looking for John!" She exclaimed as if she suddenly remembered her mission.

He frowned at her outburst. "Right. He left about 15 minutes ago. Said something about needing sleep."

Elizabeth smirked realizing that neither of them had done much sleeping last night. "Right. Oh well, I guess I'd better…" She trailed off as she spotted two sets of sparring sticks on the window ledge. Walking over she picked a pair up and took one in each hand. She could feel Ronon watch her amusedly as if she didn't have a clue how to use them.

And when he first came to Atlantis she didn't know anything about combat. But now…Memories began coming back and images of attacks and counter attacks filled her mind.

"Well I'm just gonna get back to…" He stopped when Elizabeth suddenly, and very expertly, spun the sticks in her hands. "Wow." He stated and she smiled, one that made him wonder if this was the same Weir he met all those months ago.

"Pretty good huh?" She asked and then performed a few more spins and twists that even Ronon was impressed with. Seeing him gob smacked at her new abilities Elizabeth grinned again and sauntered up to him. "Fancy a fight? Or is it only Teyla who interests you?" She asked mischeviously.

The question stunned Ronon but he didn't show it. Instead he reached for another pair of sticks and twirled them around once. "Anyone who wants a fight can have one." He told her and then banged his sticks together. "But I'll take it easy cause…well-"

"You're a lot stronger than me?" She pouted and he shrugged with a knowing smile. "Then let's find out."

15 minutes later Ronon was already bleeding and silently cursing Elizabeth as she continued to counter his attacks. He had given up going easy on her almost five minutes into the fight and had still ended up losing. Whatever had happened to her had changed Weir into someone completely different, someone more menacing.

"Arg!" He grunted as he aimed for leg only for her to spin away and whack his back causing him to lose his balance. In Elizabeth's eyes she couldn't let her target escape, he needed to be taken care of…it was her job.

"Come on, Ronon." She mocked watching him stand up to face her, imagining him to be the worthless target she had been assigned to kill. "I thought you said you were stronger?" Raising an eyebrow at him that's when he realized for the first time he was actually enjoying this match…it was passionate, violent and new. He was so used to Teyla's moves and strategies that he hadn't realized he missed them being unpredictable.

Smirking back at her he lunged again but she spun away. This time however Ronon managed to grab her arm and spin her towards him, crushing her slim body against his larger one. They were suddenly in each other's faces, panting heavily and staring intently into each other's eyes.

Elizabeth couldn't believe their closeness and was even more shocked to realize she liked it. Ronon obviously did too as his grip on her wrist loosened and he began to rub her warm skin. Slowly her anger and determination washed away.

_What the hell is going on? _Elizabeth's mind screamed but she couldn't pull away from him. She sensed he was about to say something but suddenly a voice called out, "What the hell is going on?"

Both immediately broke apart and turned to see John standing in the doorway, his face furious. "I asked…what the hell is going on!"

Ronon swallowed hard and glanced at Weir guiltily who, to his surprise, didn't look at all concerned. She merely dropped the sparring sticks and walked by him, spitting "Thought you were _sleeping_."

Once she disappeared Ronon caught Sheppard's eyes. "It was just a fight."

Expecting an angry response the alien was shocked again to see the pilot simply glare and then follow Elizabeth. Sighing in confusion he collected all the sticks and dumped them on the window ledge again. One thing was for sure though…Elizabeth Weir was not alright.

John marched after Elizabeth, his fists clenched and his heart beating wildly. He managed to quickly slide into the transporter before the doors shut.

"What was that?" He asked angrily spinning Elizabeth to face him.

She scowled back at him, arms folded. "It was a fight John. It just got a little out of hand."

" 'Out of hand'!" He growled as the doors opened and he followed her again never taking his eyes off of her face. "It looked like you were going to kis-"

"Oh don't be stupid John!" She cried walking faster to her quarters. "Nothing was going to happen."

"I can't believe that after all we've been through…after last night that you still-Mara stop!" He shouted and stood in front of her.

"Rami get out of my way!" She cried and pushed against him only to feel him place his hands on her shoulders to calm her. Once she stopped struggling they both just stood in silence, processing what each of them had just said and taking deep breaths.

Elizabeth kept her head down so she was looking at his chest, her hands placed gently on his black t-shirt. John watched her intently. Finally he found his voice. "What just happened?"

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer him but then he heard a quiet sob and saw Elizabeth's shoulders begin to shake. Gently gripping her head he pulled it up so he could see her and saw the tears streak down her face. "Elizabeth?" He asked brushing his thumb over the wet tears.

"I…I don't know John." She mumbled, licking her salty lips. "I thought he was…that you were…" She closed her eyes and leant into his chest. John wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Its okay, sssh." He whispered into her hair. "We'll get by this, I promise."

He could feel her nod against his chest and the sobs finally start to fade. But deep down he felt his own heart break knowing that he couldn't guarantee his promise.

**A/N: Just a wee short one. Really have no clue how to end this now! I did have plans but then someone slipped into my brain and stole them…oh well. I don't ship Ronon and Liz but I think there's _something _there. Kind of got a flirty vibe at the beginning of Aurora…but maybe that's just me! I'm still a Sparky though!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this has taken so long to finish, it's just been very busy the last few months. So here is the final chapter…probably a major disappointment but I just really wanted to complete this and move on (no I've not forgotten about Enlightened Beings!)**

**So, will our Sparky pair get better and live happily ever after?**

**Chapter 20**

Three weeks later…

"So, ready for the mission?" Kate Heightmeyer asked John as he sat casually on the couch.

"Hell yeah." Was his reply and Kate smiled at his outburst. "I've been going crazy sitting around here doc. It's time I went back out there."

Kate nodded then tilted her head. "And I hope you don't plan on contacting Boron and his people."

John could hear the warning in her voice and he rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I don't want to put Elizabeth through that again." He assured her quietly but she continued staring at him. Beginning to shift uncomfortably he finally sighed. "Okay, so I may have mentioned something to Ronon-but that was weeks ago. Honest."

Kate raised an eyebrow and her face showed a trace of disappointment on it. This prompted the pilot to add to his statement. "We agreed we'd only do something if we encountered them again, by chance I mean. Believe it or not Ronon wasn't too happy on the idea and he convinced me to leave it."

"Good. And how are things with you and Elizabeth?" She asked poising her pen above the large notepad.

"Um, okay, I guess." John told her hesitantly. "I mean, we've not resorted back to calling each other Mara or Rami. But…things are still …weird."

Kate nodded sympathetically. "They are bound to be. But as long as you both become more involved with the city again that will slowly change. Things will gradually return to normal."

"Oh I'm sure they will doc." John assured her. "It's not our relationship I'm worried about anymore. It's Elizabeth. Every time I look at her eyes they seem haunted. And she never truly smiles anymore, you know, the way she would if we found some Ancient text or if we came back safe after a dodgy mission."

"I have noticed." Kate agreed. "But slowly she is getting better and I know you're helping her a great deal."

John nodded, grateful for someone telling him. Sometimes he felt useless when Elizabeth got upset in the middle of the night or when she was sick after a particularly bad nightmare where she would repeatedly execute a stranger who had caused her no harm.

They were not technically living together but they spent most nights keeping each other company. They hadn't even officially become a couple but it was clear to everyone that they were. But John was sure that was going to change because he knew exactly what he was feeling for Elizabeth and was determined to tell her and forget about their alter egos once and for all.

* * *

"Hey." Elizabeth heard a voice call to her and she turned away from the sea view to see John dressed in his away mission clothes. It had been a while since she'd seen him with a vest on and she gave him a small smile liking the sense of familiarity.

"Hey." She replied softly. "So, are you ready?"

John smiled as he crossed the balcony to stand in front of her. "Yeah, it's like riding a bike." She nodded and then looked down at her feet. "Hey, I'm going to be back in a few hours Elizabeth."

She felt his hand under her chin and let him raise it so she could look at him. "I know. It's just going to be weird knowing you're not in the city."

"I can ask Lorne to go instead if you want-" He began to tell her but she shook her head.

"No, don't be silly." She assured him. "You need to get out there-you've missed it. Besides, I'm sitting in meetings all day with Colonel Caldwell." When he still looked concerned she moved in closer and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Really John."

"Okay." He replied giving her cheek a quick caress then moved beside her so they could return to the control room. But before they reached the doors John stopped her and faced her again. "Okay, so this might be the wrong time to tell you this but…I feel I have to what with us going off world and all and I think Rami and Mara have gone for good-"

"What?" Elizabeth asked her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

John stared into her eyes and took a second to get lost in them before continuing. "I love you."

And for the first time since being rescued from the planet John saw Elizabeth Weir give him a genuine smile, it even lit up her eyes. "I love you too."

He matched her smile and pulled her into a passionate kiss feeling truly happy for the first time in months. When they pulled back her smile was still there and some colour had even graced her cream cheeks. "You're going to be late." She murmured enjoying the want and desire along with love in his eyes.

"For what?" John asked huskily momentarily forgetting the mission. "Oh, yeah." He grinned sheepishly and Elizabeth laughed.

They reluctantly entered the control room both grinning from ear to ear causing his fellow team mates to smile at each other knowingly as the couple traveled down the stairs. "So, are we ready?" Ronon asked receiving nods as confirmation.

"Dial it up!" McKay shouted up to the technician in front of the DHD and turned back to Sheppard. "So, ready to get back out there? "

"Yeah." Sheppard told the scientist with a grin.

"Good. But if for some reason you don't, uh, you know feel you can manage I may be able to help out." Rodney told him with so much sincerity that even Ronon laughed out loud. "What!"

John chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Thanks Rodney. If I need some to scream like a girl I'll let you know."

"Hey!" Rodney cried but was interrupted by Caldwell joining the group in front of the now activated gate.

"Everyone ready?" He asked receiving a 'Yes' from everyone else and a 'Humph!" from McKay. "Alright, have a good mission."

"Will do." John replied giving him and then Elizabeth a confident smile.

"Be safe." Elizabeth told them and watched them walk to shimmering horizon.

"Scream like a girl. Pfft! I do not scream-" McKay muttered to Teyla as they stepped through and John turned to give Elizabeth a quick wave.

She returned the gesture with a smile and sighed. "Are you alright?" Caldwell asked with genuine concern.

Elizabeth continued to stare at the gate until it shut down, relishing in how normal everything seemed now and then finally faced him with a happy face. "Actually, I am."

**THE END**

**A/N: Short I know but hope it ok!**


End file.
